


relight that spark

by ruzekhalstead



Series: luke & julie au collection [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Inspired by A Cinderella Story, Social Media Elements, julie as cinderella/sam montgomery, luke as charming/austin ames, modern day tale of the cinderella tale, very cute text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: a modern day adaptation of the classic 'cinderella' tale.high school au based off 'a cinderella story'.-julie molina has had nothing but a tough life. after losing both her parents early on, she was left in the care of her step-monster karen and her two step-daughters. while working at her late father's diner, completing household duties and being at karen's beck and call at all hours, julie was well on her way to getting accepted into the college of her dreams and having enough money to move out.and then one day she received a text message from an unknown number. it started out innocent, crossed wires based on a flyer she put up three years ago.this is the story of julie molina and her prince charming, and everything in between.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: luke & julie au collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202399
Comments: 478
Kudos: 398





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> for those of you who have been following along, i have been talking about this au for a while and the prologue is finally here!!
> 
> i want you all to bear with me because this chapter isn't very exciting (with the exception of juke's text messages) but i think it's very necessary for background information. especially if you haven't watched the original movie!!
> 
> i really do hope you all enjoy. also, if anyone is interested, i am also posting this story of tumblr, but i have additional features such as twitter profiles etc, if you're interested. also, the text messages within the tumblr version of this fic are in actual text message format, so that's kind of cool. if you're interested, you can find me @ruzek-halstead :)
> 
> as you all know, this story is based off the 2004 classic 'a cinderella story' featuring hilary duff and chad michael murray. this is one of my favourite films, so i do urge you all to give it a watch! this fic is obviously not going to be exact to the movie, but it will follow generally the same storyline, but in a more modern sense.
> 
> i apologize that i rant so much, it's a bad habit.
> 
> anyway, i hope you all enjoy!!!

Julie Molina was a simple girl.

All she really wanted was to get accepted into the Berklee College of Music in Boston, graduate high school and make enough money to move out and afford tuition. It wasn't an easy feat, but it's what she had been working for since her father passed away eight years ago.

Her life used to be fantastic.

Julie was still young when her mom passed away from cancer, and the memories she did have of her were slightly clouded and slowly fading away. But she remembered that she was one of the most gentle souls ever. She remembered her soft voice when she sang her to sleep every night, but one night, she wasn't there anymore.

Julie never heard her mom's voice again.

But her dad never let her forget anything. The memory of Rose Molina was alive and well in the Molina household, and at the family diner Ray owned, Mel's. He had inherited it from his father, and every day, he worked tirelessly to turn it into a feel-good family diner where everyone felt welcome and at home. After Rose passed, it was where Julie spent most of her time. Her dad was always busy with work, so she tagged along, but she never minded because the staff was her family. Her Tia Victoria worked there as the boss behind the boss, and she always made time to help Julie with her homework.

Julie did everything at the diner. Holidays, birthdays, you name it.

It was her home away from home; a place where she felt utterly safe and accepted.

Until one day, she didn't.

Mel's provided her the warmth and familiarity she lacked in her true home ever since her mom passed away. But the day Karen Fields walked through the door, slipped on a puddle and fell into Ray Molina's arms, that feeling was stripped away and never returned.

Her father and Karen dated for a few months, and before Julie knew it, they were booking venues, cake tasting and dress shopping.

Her father was getting married.

Julie had never gotten the warmest of vibes from Karen, only when her father was around. But she was young, and she didn't know any better, and she couldn't tell her father that this was a terrible decision. She saw him happy, she saw him smiling, and she couldn't take that away from him. So, they got married, and shortly thereafter, Karen and her two twin daughters were moving into their Los Angeles home.

Karen's daughters, Jade and Sophia, were not friendly in the slightest. They never went out of their way to include Julie in any activities, and completely ignored her at school, even though they were in the same grade. Julie didn't care much about that. She couldn't be bothered with mean girls like them, and plus, she already had the only friend she'd ever need.

Julie met Flynn Anderson on the first day of kindergarten.

It was quite hard to not notice the five-year-old yelling at another five-year-old because he had stepped on her brand new white sneakers. Even though her screaming was driving everyone away, Julie thought it was funny, so she went to join her at the sandbox. Ever since that day, the two had been inseparable. It also wasn't the last time Flynn yelled at obnoxious boys who unnerved her.

Flynn kept Julie sane throughout the death of her mom, the transition with Karen and her family, and the worst event of all; the unexpected death of her father. She didn't see it coming, none of them did. One night Julie's dad was tucking her in and reading her a bedtime story, but then the ground started shaking and everything fell off the shelves. Her dad pulled her into the corner for safety, but Karen's screaming caught his attention and he had to leave her. She still had nightmares of their last few moments together, when he squeezed her hand before running out of the room.

That was the last time she ever saw her father.

Her young life only went downhill from there.

According to the lawyers, there was no will left behind. This meant everything her father ever owned was left to Karen; that included his house, his money, his diner and Julie.

If Julie thought Karen didn't like her before, she knew with one-hundred percent certainty that her presence was more like a burden now. Tia Victoria tried to fight for custody, because she never believed her brother-in-law would leave Julie in the hands of anyone else, but the courts disagreed and there was nothing else she could do about it.

Julie was banished to the attic, and all house-duties were dumped on her. She was in charge of dishes, laundry, cleaning the entire house. On top of that, as soon as she was of legal age to work, Karen demanded she work at the diner to cover her expenses. Julie really had no other option, and although she hated it at the beginning, she realized the silver lining. Working at the diner meant she would spend time with her Tia Victoria and the rest of the staff that she loved, and she could also make her own money so she could move out, pay tuition and leave this life behind.

That was what her life consisted of for now.

She had her mind set on the music school of her dreams and she was working day and night so she could afford it. She went to school throughout the day, worked at the diner after school, and finished household chores after her shift. It didn't leave her much time to focus on her music, which at the end of the day was okay, because she didn't like to work on her music around her step-mother and step-sisters.

They didn't understand, and they were cruel, so the less they knew about it, the better.

It was also okay because Julie hadn't been able to publicly perform since her father passed away. When her mom passed, she left dozens of songs for Julie so she wouldn't give up music; it was her father that encouraged her to keep going, even at a young age. But with him gone, a piece of her went with him and she couldn't find it in herself to sing in front of others when he wasn't here to watch her.

She kept her musical talents on the down low; only her Mel's family and Flynn truly knew what she was capable of with a piano and a microphone. That was until one day she received a text message from an unknown number. It started out innocent, crossed wires based on a flyer she put up three years ago to make some extra money. She didn't think any of those flyers were still around; they were unbelievably basic, with just her phone number and rate for piano lessons.

Even though she didn't know this stranger and their first conversation was a tad bit rocky, for some reason, she felt comfortable talking to them. One day they started, and it just didn't stop.

**_september 17th, 2020 _ **

**(213)-638-9267: hey i found this number on some old flyers to teach piano**

**(213)-638-9267: are you still offering lessons?** ****

_(213)-840-4753: i put those flyers up three years ago in freshman year..._

**(213)-638-9267: so is that a no**

_(213)-840-4753: it's a no_

**(213)-638-9267: i'm definitely leaving a review**

**(213)-638-9267: are you always this sassy with your potential customers?**

_(213)-840-4753: you're not a potential customer_

_(213)-840-4753: just a very annoying stranger who is blowing up my phone_

**(213)-638-9267: well excuse me for wanting to add another instrument under my belt**

_(213)-840-4753: ........_

_(213)-840-4753: what else do you play_

**(213)-638-9267: i have piqued your interest 😜**

_(213)-840-4753: and i'm already regretting it_

**(213)-638-9267: i play mostly guitar. sometimes the bass, dabble on drums**

_(213)-840-4753: if i didn't know any better, i'd say you're in a band_

**(213)-638-9267: you're a smart cookie**

**(213)-638-9267: i am in a band. even have the vocals of a god**

_(213)-840-4753: a conceited popstar. how refreshing_

**(213)-638-9267: **conceited rockstar**

**(213)-638-9267: so you're into music then?**

_(213)-840-4753: i wonder what gave you that impression_

**(213)-638-9267: what is with all the sass**

_(213)-840-4753: i mostly play piano. i like to write too_

**(213)-638-9267: do you sing?**

_(213)-840-4753: no_

_(213)-840-4753: maybe_

_(213)-840-4753: a little bit_

_(213)-840-4753: it's complicated_

**(213)-638-9267: now i'm intrigued**

**(213)-638-9267: i'm listening**

_(213)-840-4753: it's a long story_

_(213)-840-4753: pretty personal_

_(213)-840-4753: and I DON'T KNOW YOU_

**(213)-638-9267: i have lots of time**

**(213)-638-9267: i love personal. lay it on me**

**(213)-638-9267: isn't talking to strangers supposed to be cathartic or something??**

**(213)-638-9267: i'm a senior at los feliz hs and i'm not a serial killer so there's that**

_(213)-840-4753: alright... purely for cathartic purposes_

That was how they met.

She was expecting the conversation to end after she told them she wasn’t offering lessons anymore (she can’t even begin to explain how they found one of her flyers in the first place), but whoever they were, they were incredibly persistent. They were slightly charming, and for some reason, Julie found herself opening up and revealing things about herself only a limited number of people knew about her.

She couldn’t explain the instant connection. She would honestly sound crazy if she tried.

And even after she spilled her guts out, and it was well into the night, she was surprised to see another message the following morning. So, they kept talking; night and day, they talked about anything and everything. Julie never asked who they were; she never asked for their identity because the mystery was intriguing, and she really didn’t want to reveal her own. All she knew is that they were a senior at her high school and identified as male; she knew he was in a band and he played many instruments and sang a bit. Julie only told him the same amount of information; that she was also a senior and identified as female.

Throughout their constant virtual interactions, they started revealing more and more about themselves. From their first conversation, Julie told him all about the death of her mom, and how that influenced her music career. She decided not to tell him about her father's death right away, because she did remember he was a total stranger and who knew if she could even trust him? She revealed that something traumatic had happened and her music was temporarily put on hold as she worked on herself.

But through time, he opened up to her as well, and eventually, she let him into to all the details. He revealed to her that his parents were dead-set on him pursuing other endeavours, including a full scholarship to Stanford University. However, that wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to purse his music and his band, and when he mentioned Berklee College of Music, Julie knew there was no forgetting they had ever met. She was locked in.

Their conversations started simple, more like venting sessions. But overtime, they became random, about anything and everything. And to a certain extent, they became a tad flirty.

Julie was no expert in the romance department, by any means. With all the tragic events in her life, romantic partners had been the furthest thing from her mind. But sometimes she got a real flirty vibe that she couldn't deny. And even when she wasn't sure, she'd show the messages to Flynn, who, with an eye roll, assured her he was definitely trying to flirt. It made her extremely nervous at first, but then she realized, she had nothing to lose. This was all virtual, they didn't know each other's identities; he couldn't hurt her.

But Julie didn't like to refer to him as some random number in her contacts. As much as she didn't necessarily want to put a face to the number, she needed at least a name, or even a pseudonym. When he asked for an example, Julie suggested he refer to her as 'Dahlia' as that was her mother's favourite flower and she had an emotional attachment to it. He had made a lame joke about being able to top that but ultimately he chose 'Charming'. Julie had made the mistake of telling him he was charming once, and he still hadn't let it go. This was the ultimate power move to make sure she never forgot it; but secretly, she loved it.

And so, that's how it went.

Sometimes they talked about serious things, like their future at university, and sometimes it was simpler things. Julie liked to argue because her sassiness would have it no other way; Charming could give it right back to her, ensuring it was never a dull conversation.

**_november 13th, 2020 _ **

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : are you insane_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : the breakfast club is NOT the best movie ever_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : it's not even in the top ten_

**✨ charming ✨ : HOW DARE YOU**

**✨ charming ✨ : IT'S A CLASSIC**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : classically terrible_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : there's so much wrong with that movie, i can't even_

**✨ charming ✨ : then what do you suggest?**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : 10 things i hate about you_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : she's the man_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : legally blonde_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : how to lose a guy in 10 days_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : she's all that_

**✨ charming ✨ : so chick flicks**

**✨ charming ✨ : those are all chick flicks**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : hey i don't make the rules_

**✨ charming ✨ : if you had said clueless, i might actually agree with you**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : clueless is great but i mean dating your step-brother???_

**✨ charming ✨ : titanic??**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : why don't you hit me with the iceberg instead_

**✨ charming ✨ : grease??**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : decent soundtrack but way too problematic_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : i mean "did she put up a fight???"_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : just no_

**✨ charming ✨ : mean girls??**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : HAHA okay you got me there_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : you know what's a good one? little women_

**✨ charming ✨ : are you just saying that because of the cute boy**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : well the fact that you just mentioned him means you can't really hold it against me if it is_

**✨ charming ✨ : but what's like your go-to feel good movie**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : my go-to isn't movies_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : sitcoms all the way babyyyy_

**✨ charming ✨ : what**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : how can i watch movies when "new girl" is out there_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : pls tell me you've watched it_

**✨ charming ✨ : like one episode**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : go watch it right now_

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : trust me, you won't regret it_

**✨ charming ✨ : you want me to go watch it right now?**

**✨ charming ✨ : i would but if i'm being honest, i want to keep talking to you**

_🌺 dahlia🌺 : but we're arguing 87% of the ti_ me

**✨ charming ✨ : it's called aggressive flirting**

When Julie wasn't working, studying, or working on her music, she was talking to Charming. It was enough for her, for now. She was just trying to get through senior year quietly, by doing what was expected of her and making as much money as she could to get the hell out of there.

But she should have expected that things wouldn't go that smoothly; they never had for her before.

This is the story of Julie Molina and her Prince Charming, and everything in between.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> i hope the wait wasn't too bad.
> 
> i just want to start by saying THANK YOU. i was so completely overwhelmed and blown away by the positive reaction to the prologue of this story!! it's probably why i was able to scrap this first chapter together so quick!
> 
> i don't think this chapter is particularly interesting, but it was just the start to pull everything together. i'm very excited about the next chapter & i hope you all are too!!
> 
> again, thank you all for the feedback, and i hope you enjoy!!

_"...Julie?"_

_"Julie."_

_"Julie!"_

"JULIE!"

Julie's eyes flew open.

They took a second to refocus but she could tell she was hunched over her desk, a paper stuck to her mouth due to the drool she accidentally let out. Her step-mother, Karen was screaming her name through the intercom, and Julie cringed when she saw it was a quarter past seven in the morning.

Yes, they had an intercom in the house. Karen had it installed so Julie could be at her beck and call at all times, no matter where she was in the room.

Julie ran a hand through her messy curls and wiped the sleep from her eyes. When she stood, her back made a ridiculous sound as all of her joints cracked back into place. It would hurt if Julie wasn't so used to falling asleep while finishing her school work; the only time she had to work on school was late into the night, after she finished her shift at Mel's and all the house chores.

"Julie, bring me my morning coffee, _NOW_!"

Julie couldn't wait for the day where she could smash the intercom into tiny pieces.

As she rushed through the kitchen and fixed Karen's coffee made from ridiculously expensive and imported coffee beans, she could hear her annoying step-sisters yelling from outside. It was morning, and every other morning they had an instructor come to help them with their swimming and Julie thought it was supposed to be synchronized swimming, but there was absolutely nothing synchronized about it.

Julie walked into the backyard, coffee in hand and was nearly blinded by the sun. Her step-sisters were splashing away in the pool, completely ignoring their instructor's orders. Karen and her ridiculously plastic body was lying on a pool chair, soaking up the sun. Julie placed the coffee on her side table, and Karen pulled off her sunglasses to glare at her.

"What part of 'I want my coffee at 7 AM sharp' was too difficult for you to comprehend?"

Julie held her tongue and plastered on a strained smile. "I'm terribly sorry," she started with a hint of sarcasm. "I was up late doing homework, what with the lack of time between Mel's and the house work."

"That's no excuse," Karen snapped, seemingly unfazed. "I never give you more work than you can handle. So next time, be on time and don't feed me any excuses."

Julie grit her teeth because it honestly took every ounce of self-control in her body to not drag the pool chair right up the edge and toss Karen right in.

_Only a few more months_ , Julie thought to herself

"Of course. Do you need anything else before I go to school?"

Karen placed her sunglasses back over her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "No, you can go. Don't forget to stop by the dry cleaners after your shift at Mel's."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Julie muttered under her breath. She turned to make her way back inside and change for school.

"What was that?"

Julie chuckled. She couldn't even be bothered to answer as she headed back inside.

She changed quickly into a pair of tattered black jeans (they were her favourite, she had an emotional attachment to them) and a cropped band t-shirt. High school wasn't her favourite place to be; why would it be? It was filled with popular people who only cared about themselves and cliques that could't be bothered with the existence of anyone else. Honestly, if it wasn't for Flynn, Julie didn't think she would make it all the way through.

Speaking of Flynn, Julie could hear the honks coming from the front of the house; undoubtedly, it was Flynn waiting for Julie in her car.

"Hey Underachiever!"

Julie smiled, laughing at her best friend's signature greeting. As she walked through the front lawn to reach her car, the sprinklers started going off. She squealed and rushed over to the control panel to turn them off. And as if Karen had a sixth sense for whenever Julie did something she wouldn't approve of, Julie could hear her hollering.

"Leave those on! The lawn's looking a little dry!"

Julie rolled her eyes; their lawn was the greenest on the street, maybe even in the city.

"We're in a drought!" Julie snapped back hotly. "We're supposed to be conserving water!"

Karen laughed bitterly. "Conservation is for poor people!"

Julie mumbled something unintelligible under her breath, most likely including a swear word or two. She closed the control panel and made a run for Flynn's passenger side door. When Flynn was a safe block away, Julie let out a large sigh (and breath of relief).

"I seriously don't know how many more days I can take of her."

"Just remember: you need her because you need money. No Karen, means no Mel's, which means no Berklee."

Julie turned to her with a fond smile. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

Flynn rolled her eyes, but a cheeky smirk quickly found its' way to her lips. "How's Charming?"

Instantly, Julie's cheeks flushed. "He's fine, thank you."

The truth was, he was more than fine. She didn't stay up late _solely_ because she was studying. She was multitasking and was also messaging him. He was writing a new song and needed some of her help. It was actually a terrible idea because once she realized he could write a song, like an actual good song, she was a goner. So far, there was not a single thing she hated about him. He was sweet and adorable, and even when she was sassy, he could give it right back to her and she found that unbelievably attractive.

**_ january 22nd, 2021_**

**✨ charming ✨ : good morning light of my life**

**✨ charming ✨ : the reason i breathe**

**✨ charming ✨ : god's gift to the world**

**✨ charming ✨ : my favourite flower in the garden**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : are you high_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : what do you want_

**✨ charming ✨ : i need help**

**✨ charming ✨ : i'm writing a song**

**✨ charming ✨ : but i'm struggling**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : but you're the greatest songwriter to ever live???_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : you are and i quote "the greatest hit maker of this generation"_

**✨ charming ✨ : and i stand by that**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : can you even afford my rate_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : i'm not cheap_

**✨ charming ✨ : i don't doubt that for a second 😂**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : don't make it gross_

**✨ charming ✨ : your words**

**✨ charming ✨ : what is your rate though**

**✨ charming ✨ : because there's only so much i can do virtually**

**✨ charming ✨ : that also sounded sexual which was not my intention**

**✨ charming ✨ : wait can i start over**

**✨ charming ✨ : will you help me with my song later**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : yes lol_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : i'm quite busy later but i'll be free at night. does that work??_

**✨ charming ✨ : are your services in high demand or something**

**✨ charming ✨ : also again, not sexual**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : the fact that you keep mentioning it sounds sexual is making it so much worse_

**✨ charming ✨ : sorry**

**✨ charming ✨ : later at night it is then 😜**

On their drive over, Julie peeked at her phone but didn't see any new messages. He was pretty notorious for messaging first in the mornings, but they both had a late night; she wasn't surprised and she refused to be disappointed.

Julie was ripped away from her thoughts when Flynn slammed on the brakes. She realized they were already in the school parking lot, and a fancy convertible had cut in front of them to steal the parking spot Flynn was gunning for.

"Is this bitch serious?"

They both recognized the convertible. It belonged to the most popular girl in school, the resident mean girl and bane of both Julie and Flynn's existence. In every high school movie, there was always one person who thought they were better than everyone else, who actively went out of their way to make everyone else's lives miserable.

That girl for Julie was Carrie Wilson, her tormentor since first grade.

Julie and Flynn watched as Carrie exited her convertible, Jade and Sophia following behind like puppies. Her step-sisters were on Carrie's every beck and call, because all they really wanted was to be popular and get with the popular boys. Carrie was the way to do that. They also had something in common; their distaste for Julie.

"You snooze, you lose!" Carrie called out to Flynn, laughing snarkily.

"How much trouble do you think I would get in if I just accidentally let go of the brakes right now?"

Julie pursed her lips, tilting her head in her thought. "I mean, legally you'd probably get in a lot of trouble. But I'll back you all the way. 'Your Honour, she fainted behind the wheel!'"

Flynn barked out a laugh, zooming past the Populars (alarmingly close) to another parking spot. "I knew there was a reason I kept _you_ around."

Before they headed off to class, Julie needed to go to her locker to grab a textbook. She shared first period with Flynn, and their normal routine consisted of stopping by her locker before heading off to class. And just like every morning, her locker was flanked by more Populars.

Los Feliz High School was notorious for their unbeatable soccer team. That meant, if you were a soccer player there, you were essentially royalty. Julie happened to be neighbours with one of the co-captains, and it would have been fine, if he and his teammates didn't block her locker _every morning_. Even though they were popular and friends of Carrie's, they were actually pretty decent. Her locker neighbour, Alex, sometimes sent her friendly smiles, and she generally got a good reaction from his friends.

But they were attractive, athletic boys, and sometimes Julie's brain short-circuited when she was around them. So, having to speak to them every morning was extremely annoying and nerve-wracking.

"Excuse me, can I get to my locker?"

Her voice was quiet and timid, and she wasn't sure if they heard her.

Alex was rooting through his locker, his friend Reggie was babbling away on his other side, and Alex's co-captain, Luke was leaning against her locker. He didn't move, so Julie assumed he didn't hear her.

"Hey, yo, Ball Boy! Move!"

Julie's eyes widened in mortification when she heard Flynn's raised voice yelling (told you it wasn't the last time Flynn yelled at boys). Luke flinched, turning around to spot the source of the commotion. He recognized Julie and Flynn; they went through this _every morning_. He couldn't help but laugh and smirk, and of course, move out of the way.

Julie mumbled a quick, "thank you," and proceeded to open her locker so she could suffocate herself inside of it.

Flynn sent Luke a sweet smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," he chuckled. He then glanced at Julie and leaned down closer to her. "Seriously, next time, just push me out of the way."

Julie's eyes flickered over to him. He was waiting patiently for her answer, hazel eyes alight with humour. "Okay," she agreed, shooting him a small smile.

"I have a feeling if you don't, your friend certainly will."

Julie couldn't help but laugh this time.

"And with pleasure," Flynn replied, smiling happily.

With an amused nod in her direction, he turned back to Reggie, who was still animatedly recounting his story. Julie pulled out her textbook, and set off down the hall towards class.

"I don't know why you still get nervous talking to them," Flynn shrugged.

"Because they're popular, and friends with Carrie. They're programmed to make fun of me."

Flynn took a seat in their shared desk space. "That's not the vibe I got. Plus, he was cute, wasn't he?"

Julie eyebrows furrowed together, and she shot Flynn a bewildered look. “He’s the captain of the soccer team! He’s completely unattainable. Not that I’m interested anyway.”

“Right,” Flynn smirked. “You’re already taken.”

“I’m not.”

“Sorry,” she added, “Virtually taken.”

Julie rolled her eyes and took out her notebook. She opened it to a fresh new page, and put today’s date in the top right corner.

“Have you decided if you’re singing at open mic night this week?”

Julie pursed her lips. Instantly, a wave of anxiety washed over her. Just the thought of performing in front of a crowd of people made her want to throw up.

“I don’t know. Probably not,” she admitted, biting her lip. “Unless I want to throw up all over the first row.”

Flynn frowned, but she patted Julie’s arm sympathetically. “I get it. But it’s a real shame. I love hearing you sing, and the rest of the school would too.”

Julie smiled sadly. “Thanks Flynn. Maybe one day.”

They were both thinking the same thing. If she was planning on attending Berklee, she would have to get over her stage fright real fast. And she was perfectly aware of that, but the idea of performing brought back every single memory of her parents, and she couldn't physically deal with it. The weight of what could have been was so heavy, it crushed her every time. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she fell apart in front of her entire school.

She knew that. She knew the reasons why she couldn't. But then there were the reasons why she _wanted_ to.

**_ may 13th, 2021_**

**✨ charming ✨ : hey 🙃**

**✨ charming ✨ : guess what you're doing on friday**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : ????????_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : i'm getting stalker vibes here_

**✨ charming ✨ : im ignoring you**

**✨ charming ✨ : YOU'RE PERFORMING AT OPEN MIC NIGHT!!!!**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : i'm what now_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : how much have you had to drink today_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : bc you must be out of your mind to think that's a possibility_

**✨ charming ✨ : not but just think about it**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : no_

**✨ charming ✨ : this is literally the perfect opportunity**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : n o_

**✨ charming ✨ : you need the practice**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : n_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : o_

**✨ charming ✨ : don't kill me for this**

**✨ charming ✨ : isn't this what your parents would want?**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : dude_

**✨ charming ✨ : okay i'm sorry but**

**✨ charming ✨ : you're going off to berklee in the fall**

**✨ charming ✨ : you'll need to perform in front of people**

**✨ charming ✨ : i'm just trying to help**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : i know that_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : but i'm scared_

**✨ charming ✨ : well if it makes you feel better, i'll be in the crowd**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : that really does not_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : in fact, it makes me want to do it EVEN LESS_

**✨ charming ✨ : 😂😂**

**✨ charming ✨ : don't you think it's time we met??**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : no_

**✨ charming ✨ : why not**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : because you scare me_

**✨ charming ✨ : i do?**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : yes_

**✨ charming ✨ : you gotta give me some more info**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : i can't meet you yet_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : i'm just not ready_

**✨ charming ✨ : okay**

**✨ charming ✨ : and the performance?**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : i'm thinking about it_

**✨ charming ✨ : so it's not a no**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : not yet_

**✨ charming ✨ : anything i can do to help?**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : no. but thank you for being here 💛_

**✨ charming ✨ : i don't want to be anywhere else 🥺**

After school that day, Flynn dropped Julie off at Mel's for her shift. It was their ritual; Flynn would drop her off and be back fifteen minutes before closing where Julie would repay her in milkshakes and all the grilled cheese's her heart desired (and then Flynn dropped her off at home). She truly got lucky when she found Flynn.

Tia Victoria was at the counter, organizing receipts.

"Hi Tia!" Julie greeted her excitedly, leaning across the counter to drop a kiss on her Tia's cheek. The best part of her day (aside from Flynn) was seeing her Tia Victoria everyday; the woman who treated her like a daughter from birth, and loved Julie more than anything in the world. The feeling was mutual; Tia Victoria was all the family Julie had left (the step-family didn't count for obvious reasons). "How was your day?"

Tia's face lit up upon seeing Julie. "Hello mija, my day was fantastic, even better now that you're here!"

"Did someone throw up in the bathrooms again? Do I need to clean it?"

Julie's smirk was telling, but her Tia still shook her head in amusement.

Julie snuck in underneath the counter and headed towards the back room.

"How's my favourite little popstar?" Hector, their chef, yelled out from behind the kitchen window. Mel's staff had been around since her father's days, and honestly, they probably knew Julie almost as well as she knew herself.

Julie stopped at the window, leaning against it and sending him a lazy smile. "She's currently on a break, circa One Direction 2015."

Hector blinked at her. "The fact that I know the exact meaning of everything you just said severely disturbs me."

Julie laughed, stealing a fry off his secret stash plate. "I'm keeping you young, Hector!"

As she opened the door to the backroom, their oldest waitress, Ruth was exiting. "Oh, Julie, darling! How are you?"

Julie had the biggest soft spot for Ruth. She was well past the age of retirement, but she built quite the following of regular customers, and she enjoyed them and her job too much to give it up. She was just the cutest old lady, who showed pictures of her grandchildren every once in a while; her eyes lit up whenever she spoke about her family and Julie only hoped to have the same experience one day.

"I'm great, Ruth! How are the girls?"

Almost immediately, Ruth's face lit up with a smile. "They're so good. They miss you!"

"You'll need to bring them in again soon," Julie replied, holding the door open for her so she could slip through. She slipped into the employee washroom so could change into her black polo and matching apron around her waist. Her name was sewn onto the uniform shirt in hot pink (one of Karen's demands). At least she could wear her own pants, and Karen had forgotten all about her ridiculous idea to have them waitress on skates.

Julie was a horrendous skater, and after two solid shifts in roller-skates, the damage truly outweighed the profits and the idea was momentarily scrapped.

When Julie made her way back behind the counter, Ruth was zooming right past her.

"Hey Hun, can you grab that newest table? That iced tea went right through me."

Julie glanced over at said table and nearly threw up.

"Wait! I —"

But by the time she turned back to quite literally restrain Ruth from leaving, she was long gone.

It was the table of her nightmares: her locker neighbours from this morning, her biggest fan Carrie and her loving step-sisters.

It was times like these she wished they kept a bottle of tequila on hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you all think??? i'm sorry it wasn't very interesting but i PROMISE the next chapter will be better (for obvious reasons haha.. i love a good cliffhanger) 
> 
> also, if any of you are like me, you were also SCREAMING AT LUKE'S NICKNAMES FOR JULIE IN THE FIRST TEXT. I WAS LITERALLY SCREAMING AND COULD NOT WAIT TO POST IT. i hope you all smiled ridiculously when reading that bc it's not even a luke au thing, it's something i could totally see luke actually doing and i love it so much 
> 
> also, i had a thought and wanted some more opinions.
> 
> i was thinking of adding a chapter solely dedicated to their texts. this would include random texts they've had over their months talking to each other, and all the important conversations they've had, about each of their families and all the important things they've told each other.
> 
> i just find it difficult sometimes to include certain texts with the actual written part of the story, so had the idea to have them separate. let me know if you think that's a good idea and something you'd be interested in reading or if you like it the way it is right now with text imbedded into the written story!!
> 
> i thank you all in advance, and hopefully the next one won't be long :)
> 
> stay safe everyone!!


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> text message compilation between charming and dahlia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> so, this is a bit of a weird chapter. but i did get a lot of positive feedback on the text messages, so this chapter is solely dedicated to the evolution of their relationship throughout the months.
> 
> i also changed up the dates a bit (also went back and changed them in previous chatpers) bc i realized my timeline was kind of all over the place, and obviously i wanted their first interaction via text message to happen in senior year, so i went back and made some changes!
> 
> anyway, these were fun to make. they may be a little random, but i think they're cute, and i hope you all like them!! 
> 
> the next chapter will be written and it will be out soon :)

**_ september 17th, 2020 _ **

**(213)-638-9267: okay so lay it on me**

**(213)-638-9267: you're giving me tortured artist vibes so what's your story**

_(213)-840-4753: are you sure you want to get into this_

_(213)-840-4753: i'm a total stranger_

**(213)-638-9267: it's a sunday and i don't really have much else to do**

**(213)-638-9267: plus you're not a total stranger**

**(213)-638-9267: you said you posted the flyer three years ago as a freshman which means you're also a senior... am i wrong??**

_(213)-840-4753: not wrong_

_(213)-840-4753: weirdly observant_

**(213)-638-9267: i'm a details guy**

**(213)-638-9267: it's how i write my songs**

_(213)-840-4753: you write songs???_

**(213)-638-9267: and you're cleverly trying to change the subject but i'm also very persistent**

_(213)-840-4753: you don't say_

**(213)-638-9267: the sass will also not throw me off**

**(213)-638-9267: if anything, it's keeping me hooked**

_(213)-840-4753: okay_

_(213)-840-4753: where should i start_

**(213)-638-9267: start at birth**

_(213)-840-4753: okay???_

_(213)-840-4753: i was born on march 19. my parents were ecstatic for a girl_

**(213)-638-9267: ah, a girl**

**(213)-638-9267: what are your pronouns??**

_(213)-840-4753: she/her_

_(213)-840-4753: thanks for asking. that was weirdly... insightful of you?_

**(213)-638-9267: it's sad you find that impressive. more people should just ask. it's not that hard**

_(213)-840-4753: i agree. yours??_

**(213)-638-9267: he/him**

**(213)-638-9267: keep going with your story, i haven't forgotten**

_(213)-840-4753: you're like a dog with a bone_

**(213)-638-9267: woof**

_(213)-840-4753: my mom was a musician_

_(213)-840-4753: she was in a few bands but then i came along so she kept it mostly solo_

_(213)-840-4753: she was my musical inspiration_

_(213)-840-4753: we wrote songs together and she used to sing to me every night_

_(213)-840-4753: but then she got sick_

_(213)-840-4753: and she wasn't there anymore_

_(213)-840-4753: and it really hurt_

**(213)-638-9267: i'm so sorry**

**(213)-638-9267: and i'm so sorry for pushing you**

**(213)-638-9267: you're right, this is personal and you don't have to share anymore**

_(213)-840-4753: that felt weirdly... freeing??_

_(213)-840-4753: it's okay. i didn't totally hate it_

**(213)-638-9267: well it's only fair i share too**

**(213)-638-9267: music is my entire life and it always has been**

**(213)-638-9267: but my parents hate it**

**(213)-638-9267: they hate that i'm in a band and that we actually want to pursue it**

**(213)-638-9267: they want me to go to uni on a sports scholarship but i don't want to**

_(213)-840-4753: i'm sorry. that sounds rough_

**(213)-638-9267: yeah it is**

**(213)-638-9267: but i'm slowly chipping away at them**

**(213)-638-9267: sorry to pry. but is that why you don't sing?**

_(213)-840-4753: yes and no_

_(213)-840-4753: there's a bit more to my story_

_(213)-840-4753: but i'd like to know a bit more about you before i tell you my entire life story_

**(213)-638-9267: that's fair**

**(213)-638-9267: alright let's see**

**(213)-638-9267: i'm an only child**

**(213)-638-9267: my bandmates are my best friends (they're dorks but they're my dorks)**

**(213)-638-9267: i hate drinking water. why is that a necessity of life??**

**(213)-638-9267: i'm a procrastinator but i think i thrive under pressure**

**(213)-638-9267: i write a lot of songs but if i'm honest, i'm not great at writing love songs**

**(213)-638-9267: my favourite colour is orange**

**(213)-638-9267: how's that so far?**

_(213)-840-4753: how do you not like water_

**(213)-638-9267: is that really all you got from that**

_(213)-840-4753: i do have to go though_

_(213)-840-4753: this was... weird?_

_(213)-840-4753: but indeed cathartic_

**(213)-638-9267: okay well bye**

* * *

**_september 18th, 2020 _ **

**(213)-638-9267: good morning sunshine** **☀️**

**(213)-638-9267: are you ready for part two of your life story**

_(213)-840-4753: wait this actually happened??_

_(213)-840-4753: i wasn't dreaming??_

**(213)-638-9267: it wouldn't be the first time i was in a girl's dreams**

_(213)-840-4753: oh it definitely happened_

_(213)-840-4753: i remember the cockiness_

**(213)-638-9267: and i remember the sass**

**(213)-638-9267: i like talking to you**

**(213)-638-9267: is that weird?**

_(213)-840-4753: no_

_(213)-840-4753: i kind of like it too_

_(213)-840-4753: you're weirdly... charming in a way??_

_(213)-840-4753: no that can't be the word_

**(213)-638-9267: no it's definitely the word**

**(213)-638-9267: no take-backs!!!**

_(213)-840-4753: i regret everything already_

**(213)-638-9267: don't**

**(213)-638-9267: you feel like getting into part two?**

**(213)-638-9267: i think it'll make you feel better**

_(213)-840-4753: okay_

_(213)-840-4753: but i need some more from you_

_(213)-840-4753: let's get personal_

**(213)-638-9267: okay well**

**(213)-638-9267: i told you my parents don't want me to pursue music**

**(213)-638-9267: they want me to go to stanford on a sports scholarship, which means scouts are at all my games and it's a lot of pressure**

**(213)-638-9267: i applied to berklee in boston without my parents knowing**

**(213)-638-9267: i might get in but if i do, that's where i want to go**

_(213)-840-4753: shut up_

**(213)-638-9267: what**

_(213)-840-4753: you want to go to berklee?? i want to go to berklee_

**(213)-638-9267: is this fate??**

_(213)-840-4753: that's gross, stop_

_(213)-840-4753: okay wait i'm ready_

_(213)-840-4753: so my mom passed but i didn't give up on music. my dad didn't let me_

_(213)-840-4753: he was my best friend. but he remarried and suddenly i had this brand new family moving in_

_(213)-840-4753: there was an incident and he didn't make it. that's when i stopped singing_

**(213)-638-9267: you haven't performed since?**

_(213)-840-4753: nope_

_(213)-840-4753: i just can't_

_(213)-840-4753: i try but then i start panicking and it feels like the weight on the world is crushing me and i just can't do it_

**(213)-638-9267: that's really heartbreaking**

**(213)-638-9267: i really hope you can work through it**

**(213)-638-9267: personally, i'm happiest when i'm on stage performing**

_(213)-840-4753: i know_

_(213)-840-4753: i hope so too_

**(213)-638-9267: hey i know we don't know each other well, or at all really**

**(213)-638-9267: but i appreciate you telling me**

_(213)-840-4753: yeah_

_(213)-840-4753: but if we're going to keep this up, i don't want to keep sending messages to this random number anymore_

_(213)-840-4753: and no i don't want to tell you who i am_

_(213)-840-4753: so i think we need pseudonyms or something_

**(213)-638-9267: i like that**

**(213)-638-9267: any thoughts?**

_(213)-840-4753: uh i like dahlias_

_(213)-840-4753: they were my mom's favourite flowers_

**(213)-638-9267: dahlia**

**(213)-638-9267: i like it**

**(213)-638-9267: can i be charming??**

**(213)-638-9267: because i have it on good authority that i'm quite charming** **😜** **😜**

_(213)-840-4753: i regret EVERYTHING_

**(213)-638-9267: sure you do**

**(213)-638-9267: have a good day at school dahlia** **🌺**

* * *

**_january 18th, 2021 _ **

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: good morning!!** 🌺

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: is it though_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: yikes**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: start ranting in 3, 2, 1...**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i've literally been awake since five am bc the step-monster needed me at work to receive a delivery_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: THE DELIVERY DIDN'T SHOW BC APPARENTLY IT'S NEXT WEEK_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: but "since i was already here" she had a list of stuff for me to do instead_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i'm just so tired_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i'm really sorry, that sucks**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: do you have time for a nap later?**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: between school, school work and a shift?? no lol_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you shouldn't overwork yourself**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you'll burnout**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: this is the only way i can make enough money to get to berklee so i'll do what i have to_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i just hate that you're not taking care of yourself**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: coming from the dude who drinks three redbulls a day??_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: this is definitely not about me**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: it's fine_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i'm fine_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: normally girls say that but they don't actually mean it??**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: I AM FINE_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: WELL YOU SHOULD_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: WELL I DON'T**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: WHY ARE WE YELLING_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: BECAUSE YOU'RE SO STUBBORN**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: JUST TAKE A NAP**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: you take a nap_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: that's very mature of you**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: are we having our first fight_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: yeah i think we are**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: because you're not taking care of yourself**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _:_ 🙄 🙄 🙄 🙄

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i have coffee and that's all i really need_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: that's all??**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: if you're done being mad at me, i could also use your annoying pep talks_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: good because i'll be checking in every hour**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: wouldn't expect anything less_ 🙄 🥰

* * *

**_march 3rd, 2021 _ **

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: favourite drink??**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: what kind of question is that_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: iced coffee duh_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: favourite outfit accessory?? (and no this isn't a girly question)_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: not at all**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: would i be completely outdating myself if i said jean chain?**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: because i used to wear them back in the day and i thought they were rad**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: jean chains are cool_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: not entirely outdated but rad definitely is_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: not you coming for my vocabulary**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: it was one time, get over it_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: favourite subject??**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i want to say gym**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: HA as if_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i don't run_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: music obviously but english is a close second_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: what's one thing that always makes you smile?_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: oh okayyy we're getting deep**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: my boys??**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: learning a new song on guitar??**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: adding the last perfect lyric to a song** **😍** **the best feeling**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: do your boys know about me_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **:** **😅** **😅** **😅** **😅**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: vaguely**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: why is that_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: want to keep you to myself for as long as possible**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: omg you can't just say things like that_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: why not**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: bc screw you for making me blush_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **:** **😜** **🥰**

* * *

**_march 30rd, 2021 _ **

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: help**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: me**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: my dad is on my ass today**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: about what??_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: some scouts want to take me out for a fancy dinne**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: wait.. free food?_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: what's the problem_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: the problem is they're trying to buy me**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: and i don't want to the stupid scholarship anyway**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: you don't have to accept anything!!_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: but if they want to wine & dine you, you may as well let them _

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: free food_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you've mentioned that many times**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i like food. if they have deep fried pickles, you should definitely get those_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: what? gross**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: oh my god, how are we even friends_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: is that what we are**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: dude_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i'm just saying**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: friends doesn't seem like it's enough**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: well it's going to have to be_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i have to go. i have to work_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: wait shit sorry**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i say stupid things a lot**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: it's fine. i really do have to go though_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: but we're okay?**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: yeah of course_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: talk to you later charmdork_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **:** **🙃** **🙃**

* * *

**_ april 13th, 2021 _ **

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: remember how i told you i suck at writing love songs**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: yeah something about a painful inability to show love and affection for another human being due to severe emotional issues because of your parents_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: what the hell**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i mean, am i wrong??_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: yes??**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i just**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i've never really been in love**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: why love something if it's just going to be taken away from you and hurt ten times worse_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: alright so that's definitely not the takeaway here**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: wait the reason i brought this up is because i'm working on a song that i could use some help with**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: you've never been in love but you're working on a love song??_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: irrelevant**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i don't have much. i have bits and pieces and i'm just adding as i go along**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: okay what do you have_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes. but it's the only thing that i know**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: ( know i don't exactly know but it felt fitting)**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: how about this: when it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes. but it's the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you're breaking my heart d** **💔**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i have some more though**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: we can keep this love in a photograph, we made these memories for ourselves**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken and time's forever frozen_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: dude you're amazing**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i've been told_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: this is my favourite part** 🌺

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: so you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer till our eyes meet**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you won't ever be alone**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: wow, that's really beautiful_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: you sure you've never been in love?_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i don't really know anymore**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i have a bit more random pieces**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i don't know if they fit in the song but i like them**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: okay go for it_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: and if you hurt me, that's okay baby, only words bleed**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen, next to your heartbeat where i should be, keep it deep within your soul**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: when i'm away, i will remember how you kissed me**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: that's all. it's kind of all over the place, i know**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: it's beautiful though_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: you should really try writing more love songs_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: yeah?**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: and you're going to help me?**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: as one inexperienced in the subject songwriter to another??_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: we make the best pair then**

* * *

**_ april 18th, 2021 _ **

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: hey i'm curious**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you can tell me to shut up at any point**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: but i want to hear more about your parents**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: if you want to talk about them of course**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: or you can tell me to shut the hell up**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: no it's okay lmao_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i really don't remember much of my mom. she just used to sing to me every night, always original pieces_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: she left behind a ton of songs she wrote and my dad made sure i kept up with music because what kid wants to continue when their musical inspiration is ripped away from them_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i'm glad he did that**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: my dad was literally my best friend, we did everything together_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: when he remarried, everything just felt different. i could obviously tell the new family wasn't fond of me but i couldn't take that away from him too_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: but then he was gone and there was no one who could protect me from them_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: step families suck_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: how could they not see how cool you are**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: because they were busy looking into mirrors_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you turned out pretty good considering** **😜**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: for all you know_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i could be a serial killer_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you could**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: if you are, i'll write your biography**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: with your handwriting??_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: THAT'S WHY THERE'S COMPUTERS**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: don't send me photos of your lyrics if you don't want me to roast you_ 😂

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: goodbye**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you need a time out**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: hahahaha ok charmdork_

**_ april 28th, 2021 _ **

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: hey!!**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: how was your day**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: helloooooo**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: where are yooooou**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: how dare you ignore me**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i am the light of your life**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: what if i was dying**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: would you let me die like this**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: dude**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you're starting to worry me**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: WE'RE THE SAME AGE. YOU SHOULD BE GLUED TO YOUR PHONE**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: omg are you dead**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: have you died**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: reply if you died**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: send me like a spiritual sign or something**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: if you're the bird who just unloaded on me.......that was just uncalled for**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i am suffering here**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: talk to meeeeeee**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: oh_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: my_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: god_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: YOU'RE ALIVE**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: of course i'm alive!!!!_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i told you i was working late tonight_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you did no such thing**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: scroll up_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: okay so maybe you did**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: this is just proof of my devotion for you**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: and the bird is proof of mine for you_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: aha HA you think you're funny**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i'm hilarious_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: but the messages were cute_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: i'm adorable**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: adorably annoying_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: yet you keep coming back**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: oh you got jokes now???_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **:** **😜** **😜** **😜**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you should probably get some sleep now**

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: you get cranky when you're tired**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: if i wasn't so tired, i would truly show you cranky_

 **✨** **charming** **✨** **: goodnighttttt** **🥰**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: dw, you'll hear it tomorrow_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: goodnight_ **😘**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally 3k of them just flirting with each other and i'm all for it 
> 
> the next chapter will be out soon!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> stay safe x
> 
> p.s. i’ve received a few comments on how “berklee” is spelled & trust me, it makes me cringe too because logically, berkeley makes sense. and now that stanford was mentioned, you might think it actually is meant to be berkeley (it’s also merely a coincidence that stanford and uc berkeley are rivals, i don’t live in the USA so i literally had no idea!!). however, it’s actually meant to be “berklee college of music” which is located in boston & the whole idea was that they could get away from los angeles for a few years!! i apologize for the confusion (i swear i wasn’t just spelling it wrong on purpose lol)


	4. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> i'm actually surprised i was able to write this chapter so quickly, especially because ITS ALMOST FIVE THOUSAND WORDS LONG (and usually i'm pretty lazy and can only hit 3kish)
> 
> there's quite a bit of interaction in this chapter and the plot is finallyyyyy moving along, so i hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> p.s. i’ve received a few comments on how “berklee” is spelled & trust me, it makes me cringe too because logically, berkeley makes sense. and now that stanford was mentioned, you might think it actually is meant to be berkeley (it’s also merely a coincidence that stanford and uc berkeley are rivals, i don’t live in the USA so i literally had no idea!!). however, it’s actually meant to be “berklee college of music” which is located in boston & the whole idea was that they could get away from los angeles for a few years!! i apologize for the confusion (i swear i wasn’t just spelling it wrong on purpose lol)
> 
> p.p.s. thank you to anyone who pointed it out to me bc it is an awkward thing to do, but i rather be aware of any mistakes i'm making, so i'll never be offended!!
> 
> okay, enough rambling! i hope you all enjoy!!

"Oh God, this isn't happening."

But as Julie looked around, everyone she worked with was currently gone or not available. And as she glanced once again at the nightmare table, she could see Carrie glancing around in impatience and knew she really had no other choice but to face it head on.

Julie grabbed her notebook and a pen from her apron and slowly (as slow as humanly possible) made her way over to the table. Carrie noticed her first, huffing in annoyance. Her step-sisters were too busy checking their reflections in their compact mirrors, but would surely be quick to jump in on attacking her. Reggie was showing Alex something excitedly on his phone, and Luke was staring off through the window, his left arm stretched across the back of the booth in Alex's seat.

"Welcome to Mel's, what can I get started for you?"

Julie had a forced smile plastered on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was currently contemplating the five fastest ways she could end her life so she wouldn't have to continue this conversation.

"Is there no one else available to take our order?" Carrie asked, busying herself with observing her nails. She wouldn't even make eye contact with Julie.

"No," Julie deadpanned. It had been all of fifteen seconds and her patience was already running thin.

Carrie rolled her eyes and leaned over to the twins. "Your mom really needs to hire more competent staff."

"Stop being such a sourpuss, Care," Alex commented, rolling his eyes in Carrie's direction, but also managing to send a wink at Julie.

Julie appreciated the solidarity, but she knew that wasn’t enough to get Carrie off her back. So, she pursed her lips and narrowed her gaze on the long-haired blonde. “I have other tables I need to get to. So again, _what_ can I get started for you?"

At her demanding tone, Luke's attention moved from gazing out the window to Julie. She had a hand on her hip and she was tapping her foot in impatience. Her brown eyes were glued to Carrie, and while she looked slightly annoyed, she also looked extremely uncomfortable. Luke felt for her; this was a long trip from the shy girl who refused to ask him to move off her locker in the mornings.

"What can I get here that has no sugar, no carbs and is fat free?"

At Carrie's question, Julie looked up in disbelief. She was in a diner; a diner that was known for its' milkshakes and burger combos. There was literally nothing in this establishment that fit her requirements.

Well, almost nothing.

"No sugar, no carbs and fat free?" Julie repeated, unable to hide the small smirk on her lips. "Yeah, we have something. Water."

Immediately, Carrie’s expression dropped in mild horror and shock, as if she couldn’t believe someone in Julie’s social situation would have the gall to speak to her like that. Reggie was slapping his blonde friend’s bicep in amusement while Alex’s eyes widened, and the twins audibly gasped but quickly tried to play it off when Carrie turned to them with a heated glare. Luke’s eyebrows receded all the way into his hairline and he couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped his lips. He could have played it off as a cough, anything to avoid Carrie’s furious blue eyes, but he simply didn’t want to.

It seemed that not having her entire table’s support left Carrie feeling somewhat powerless. She pursed her lips, closed her menu and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

Julie took that as an extremely rare sign of defeat and turned her gaze to Reggie.

“What can I get you?”

As he rambled off his (surprisingly long) order, the twins turned to Carrie, quietly whispering fiercely in her ear. Luke wasn't very far away; he could clearly hear they were talking about their waitress and he rolled his eyes. He was so distracted he didn't even realize Julie was waiting for his order until Alex harshly elbowed his gut.

"Oh, sorry," he cleared his throat. "Uh — I'll just get a chocolate milkshake." When he looked back at her, he offered a smile. "Thanks."

She merely blinked at his blatant use of charm and turned her eyes to the twins.

"We don't want anything either," Jade replied in a snooty tone.

Sophia leaned forward in her seat, levelling Julie with a smirk. "And don't worry. We'll make sure Mom knows about your little attitude problem."

Luke almost wanted to jump in, come to her defence, but he wasn't entirely sure it was his place. Nor did he get the chance to because Julie rolled her eyes, told (mostly Reggie as he had the largest order) that she would be back with their order soon and walked back behind the counter. He watched her carefully, noticing how she escaped immediately to the backroom instead of actually attempting to prepare anything from their order.

It was true that he didn't know her very well. They'd been in the same schools for a few years now, but they were never in each other's social circles and he never made any effort to get to know her. But he watched her now and he couldn't help but feel genuinely bad. He wasn't blind to Carrie and the twin's atrocities, and he could clearly see the pain it caused Julie.

Luke spotted Julie exiting the backroom, and he silently studied her face. She tucked a few stray curls behind her ears and took a deep breath, almost as if preparing herself for whatever was coming next. He watched her as she posted Reggie's food order at the kitchen and started preparing their order; his, Alex and Reggie's milkshakes.

"Dude, are you even listening to us?"

Luke was ripped out of his thoughts once again. This time, not only did Alex elbow him but he also yelled directly in his ear as well.

"Stop doing that!" Luke groaned, pushing his best friend away from him.

"Then listen to us," Alex responded with an eye roll. "Reggie is saying we can't perform at the open mic night; he's out of town with his parents for some family thing."

Luke's eyebrows furrowed. He was sort of counting on their performance; it would be his way of revealing his identity to Dahlia without actually having to say the words or do some kind of dramatic reveal (although, it could be argued this idea had its' own dramatic appeal). But as it was, he wasn't even sure she would be performing, much less attending.

"Oh," he breathed. "That's okay, I guess. There's always next time."

Reggie shared a concerning look with Alex. "You're okay with that? I mean, it's pretty notorious for talent scouts and stuff."

"Yeah," Luke nodded with a smile. "But I have faith in us, boys. We're too good to not get noticed. If not at open mic night, some other time."

"Luke's conceitedness will be Sunset Curve's downfall."

Luke rolled his eyes at his blonde friend. "Is it really conceited if we rock?"

His friends only shook their heads, because Reggie was distracted at the sight of his food arriving. Julie gently placed his food on the table, smiling when Reggie thanked her profusely. She also slid Alex's vanilla milkshake in his direction, and lastly, slid Luke his own milkshake. Once again, he glanced at her to smile; this time, she returned it before walking away.

"Can we go now?" Carrie asked in a whine.

Reggie, who had a mouthful of burger, turned to her with incredulous eyes. He mumbled something but no one could understand amidst all the food. "I got this buddy," Alex added, patting his friend's shoulder and stealing a fry. "If you want to leave because your ass just got handed to you, go ahead, but _we_ have milkshakes to finish."

Carrie's blue eyes turned to Luke, as if expecting him to say something on the contrary, but he only shrugged and popped the straw in his mouth.

"Ugh, fine," she growled. "Let's go, girls!"

The three of them left without another glance, and Luke watched as the tension left Julie's shoulders too. Her gaze lingered on the door, and he was expecting her to turn around and go into the backroom again, but instead, her gaze flitted to him and he awkwardly snapped his eyes back down to his milkshake.

Julie was ecstatic to see her _favourite_ customers leave, especially so displeased. She was surprised, however, to not see the boys leaving with her. So when her eyes shifted back to their table to gauge the table vibe, she wasn't expecting to see Luke's eyes already on her. Flynn was absolutely correct this morning, he was cute, but he was also the most popular boy in school. And she wasn't interested. She definitely wasn't interested.

To avoid that occurring again, and mostly to ignore the _weird_ feeling in the pit of her stomach, she snuck into the backroom and slid out her phone from her back pocket.

_ **may 15th, 2021** _

**✨ charming ✨ : okay so i know you might not want to hear it**

**✨ charming ✨ : but i just need to say it again**

**✨ charming ✨ : i think you should perform at open mic night**

**✨ charming ✨ : and it's not because i want to know who you are or hear you sing (even though i really really do)**

**✨ charming ✨ : it's because there's going to be talent scouts there and this could be really good for you**

**✨ charming ✨ : you don't even have to show your face. there's ways around that**

**✨ charming ✨ : and my band & i won't be performing so really, you won't even know i'm there**

**✨ charming ✨ : i know you're not ready to meet and that's okay. this isn't about that**

**✨ charming ✨ : i'm just looking out**

**✨ charming ✨ : i think you're destined for greatness but you need to get yourself out there first**

**✨ charming ✨ : god that was super cheesy**

**✨ charming ✨ : but really, please think about it**

**✨ charming ✨ : i think it could be really good for you**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : okay_

**✨ charming ✨ : wait what**

**✨ charming ✨ : are you aware of what you're agreeing to**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : it's time_

**✨ charming ✨ : shit i didn't think you were actually going to agree**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : you're very convincing_

**✨ charming ✨ : well i do try**

**✨ charming ✨ : are you okay? you sound kind of off**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : my step-family sucks_

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : and so do evil blondes_

**✨ charming ✨ : not into blondes?? yikes**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : ha, never pictured you as a blonde_

**✨ charming ✨ : do you think of me often?? 😏**

_🌺 dahlia 🌺 : lmao bye ✌🏼_

Julie bit her lip, sliding her phone back into her pocket. She genuinely wasn't sure what in the hell possessed her to agree to performing publicly for the first time in years but Charming's genuine concern about it really got to her. Of course she was doing this for herself; she needed to better herself and get over her fear, but a part of her was also doing it for him, because of how much he cared.

She was feeling enlightened, quite literally on a high because for the first time since she stopped publicly performing, she felt like she could actually do it. That feeling seeped into her work ethic and she found herself once again behind the counter, offering to help with a take-out order.

"Mija, can you help that gentlemen, please?"

Julie's neck snapped up at the sound of her Tia's voice and she was directed to the register. Luke was standing in front of it, distractedly pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. When he heard her approach, he shot her a friendly smile.

"Hey."

"Hi," she replied, pulling up his table's order on their touch-screen register. "Your total is $28.50."

He handed her a couple bills, then hesitantly brought his hand to the back of his neck.

"Uh — I just wanted to apologize for Carrie and her — um, well —"

Julie slammed the cash drawer shut fiercely. "You don't have to do that," she cut him off. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open adorably. "It's fine."

Luke wanted to say that it wasn't fine, and that he shouldn't just stand around and not say anything, but she was already handing him back his change with a forced smile and he figured he'd said enough. "Thanks," he mumbled, tossing his change and then some into the tip jar. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

At the questioning lilt to his tone, Julie furrowed her brows as she looked back at him. It felt like she was missing something, which was incredibly odd since they were hardly even friends.

"I'll be the one leaning on your locker, probably?"

He was smirking and Julie was slightly blown away by the interaction. He was the most popular boy in school, co-captain of the soccer team and she was floored he was even talking to her, much less making these kinds of playful comments. But she also didn't want to read much into it; he was probably just a genuinely nice guy and felt bad that his girl friends were such bitches.

"I'll be sure to push you this time."

At her playful response, (don't get him wrong, she looked like a great girl but everything he'd seen from her so far led him to believe she was shy, quiet but could hold her own with her enemies) his eyes twinkled as he walked back towards his friends.

For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

And Julie was trying not to hyperventilate at the notion that she'd had a proper, playful conversation with Luke Patterson without choking.

Weirder things have happened.

Even though that interaction brought a smile to her lips for the next few minutes as she worked, her smile was truly full when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.

* * *

Friday of that week came faster than Julie expected.

Probably because the universe was aware of how much Julie was dreading this day in particular.

From the day she decided to perform up until the moment she woke up this morning, she was all for it; she was even excited! But as soon as she pulled herself out of bed and looked in the mirror, a wave of anxiety rolled over and just never went away. She endured it the entire day at school, and now she was at work and the amount of times she escaped into the employee washrooms because she felt like she was going to throw up was seriously alarming.

Her plan was to work most of her shift and escape early (without Karen knowing, of course) to perform at the end of the night. But now she was here, and she couldn't bring herself to gather her stuff and actually _go_. So, she decided she just wasn't going to go. There were a million excuses she could use; she couldn't get out of work, family issues, unexpected homework.

There were so many excuses and lies she could conjure, but the thought of lying to Charming made her sicker than anything else she had to deal with.

When the bell for the front door went off, Julie immediately cringed. She had forgotten one crucial element.

Flynn.

"Uh, what the hell are you still doing looking like _that_?"

Julie rubbed at the counter with a newfound ferocity; anything to avoid Flynn's calculating gaze. "I'm at work, Flynn."

"Yes, you are. But you're supposed to be finished now so we can catch the last bit of open mic night or you'll miss the chance to perform," Flynn explained, as if it was obvious. At Julie's sullen expression and the way she bit her lip, Flynn gasped. "You _are_ trying to miss it! You don't want to perform!"

Julie visibly deflated, watching as Flynn took a seat in the stool in front of her. "Flynn, I can't. I literally can't. I have so much anxiety right now, I've almost thrown up like five times. I just can't do it, I don't know what the hell I was thinking."

"You were _thinking_ that you're a badass bitch with talent and the whole school needs to see it. Not only them but also those talent scouts who will offer you a record deal on the spot because, like I said, you're a badass bitch with talent!"

Julie sputtered out a laugh at her best friend's words, but the anxiety didn't settle.

"I thought you talked it over with your boy-toy. I thought this was what you wanted?" Flynn asked, complete with worried and caring eyes.

"I thought so too!" Julie moaned, throwing her cloth in the sink angrily. "God, I just don't know what to do. I really don't think I can do this."

Flynn pursed her lips, looking like she was about to start another lecture, but Tia Victoria interrupted.

"Flynn! How are you? You're early today."

"Actually, I'm not, because I'm supposed to take Jules to open mic night where she was going to perform," Flynn replied with a pointed look in Julie's direction.

Julie immediately started making motions behind Tia's head for Flynn to cease speaking.

"What?" Tia's eyes widened and literal tears sprang into them. "You were going to sing in public, mija?"

Points to Flynn for making this ten times harder now.

"I was going to. But I can't. I just can't, Tia."

Tia Victoria was quick to wrap Julie in a comforting hug. "Mija, I know this is tough, I know this feels like a lot. But it's the one thing in the world you love to do. And it's time. You're about to go off to college for this exact reason. You're meant to be a star, Julie, but you can't do that if you don't shine."

Julie didn't even care that she was crying at this point. Her watery eyes flickered to the clock on the wall.

"Shit, are we even going to make it?"

Identical bright smiles grew on Flynn and Tia's faces, and Flynn grabbed her keys with a vengeance. "With the way I drive? Please, girl, you insult me."

Filled with adrenaline, Julie ripped off her apron and slid under the counter to meet Flynn on the opposite side. "Holy shit, am I actually doing this?"

"Hell yes, you are!" Flynn cheered.

Before Julie was out the door, she froze and turned back around. "Wait! I forgot something!"

Julie slipped back under the counter and towards the backroom where she kept her bag. Last night, when she was still dead-set on doing this, she packed a music sheet of a song her mom wrote for her before she passed. Julie had memorized the song back and forth and she had played it for herself multiple times, but now she would show the world the beautiful words from her mother. She knew the song, she didn't need the music sheet, but on all of the songs her mom had left her, she left personalized notations to keep Julie going.

At first, they just caused her even more pain. It hurt to think about her, much less to read the words she left. But over time, it got easier and her mother's words became inspiring. She needed those words of inspiration today.

"I'm ready!" Julie yelled out, ducking back under the counter and allowed Flynn to usher her out the door.

"Thanks Mrs. V!" She yelled out, reaching over the counter to give Tia Victoria a high-five amidst her proud smile.

The drive to the high school was complete with Flynn hyping Julie up because if she wavered for even a second, Julie's dark and anxious thoughts would consume her again. On the positive side, Flynn's erratic driving got them there relatively quickly and they arrived as the night was starting to wind down.

As they made their way to the side of the stage in the auditorium, Julie paled. "Wait, this means everyone will see my face."

Flynn's eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, yeah. Generally, that's how performances go."

"No, I'm not ready for that." At Flynn's questioning expression, she continued. "He's out there! If he knows my name, it gives him a suspect pool. He'll know who I am!"

She was clearly freaking out; "suspect pool"? They weren't on SVU.

"Okay, let me think," Flynn offered, looking around. She peeked towards the stage, her gaze flickering all around until it landed on the ceiling. "I got it! You can play behind the projector screen! No one will know it's you. I'll talk the stage guys, we can give you a fake name and everything."

It surprisingly wasn't a horrible idea and Julie could feel her anxiety fading.

"Wait," Julie called out before Flynn went to into the showroom. "Tell them my name is Dahlia; tell them to introduce me as Dahlia."

Flynn shot her a small smile, crowding in closer to pull Julie into a hug. "I am so proud of you, Jules."

"Don't say that yet. I might throw up on stage."

Flynn laughed and shrugged out of her hoodie. "Here. Take this. I'll have the car running by the time you're done, but in case anyone tries to get a cheeky peek, you can cover yourself with this."

"Thank you. God, you really do think of everything," Julie replied sheepishly. She pulled the hoodie over her shoulders and tucked her mom's lyrics in the pocket.

Flynn sent her a smirk from the doorway. "Why do you think I'm going into Public Relations? When you get that record deal, I'm going to be the best damn manager you've ever seen." At Julie's fond smile, Flynn took it as her cue to move along. "I'm assuming you need a piano too?"

But she already knew the answer.

Julie was alone, attempting to shield her mind from any negative thoughts. She thought she was alone, but she felt her phone buzz. Julie had neglected Charming all day, because she didn't want to face him if she didn't go through with the performance. But then she noticed the messages he sent around the time open mic night started, and the last of her anxiety officially dissipated.

_ **may 17th, 2021** _

**✨ charming ✨ : hey i don't know if i've said this yet but i'm really proud of you**

**✨ charming ✨ : and i'm really excited to see you perform**

**✨ charming ✨ : even if i won't know exactly who i'm watching**

**✨ charming ✨ : and i'm not dumb, i've noticed you've been ignoring me all day**

**✨ charming ✨ : but i believe in you and i know you'll do what's right for you and what you feel comfortable with**

**✨ charming ✨ : and i won't hold anything against you**

**✨ charming ✨ : because you're too special for that**

**✨ charming ✨ : special to me**

**✨ charming ✨ : i'm done babbling, this is actually kind of embarrassing lol**

**✨ charming ✨ : good luck my talented little dahlia 🌺**

Julie's chest was literally on fire because it felt as if her heart was going to burst. The adoration she felt for this unnamed boy in her high school was unmatched; for a moment, she debated skipping using the projector to hide her identity. But she couldn't leave herself wide open like that. She'd been hurt many times; she needed to make sure she had control of this situation, especially since she wasn't in control of literally anything else in her life.

"And now, for our last performance of the night. Give it up for Dahlia!"

Julie expected her body to shut down once she heard her name. She expected her heart to stop or her lungs to collapse, but instead, she marched across the stage, took a seat at the piano and laid her fingers along the keys.

The electricity she felt when she connected with the piano was mesmerizing. It felt right.

She unravelled the song and placed it on the stand.

It was now or never.

Julie took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let the music consume her. 

_here’s the one thing_   
_i want you to know_   
_you got someplace to go_   
_life’s a test, yes_   
_but you go toe to toe_   
_you don’t give up_   
_no, you grow_

Luke had already lost his bearings when he heard them announce Dahlia would be performing next. At first he was confused that she would be so obvious about it, especially because she was so adamant she didn't want to reveal herself yet. But then he noticed the projector screen and literally laughed.

God, she was so smart and he was hooked.

Reggie wasn't able to be there tonight, or else they would have been performing. But Alex insisted on attending anyway, especially when Luke confided in him that Dahlia would be performing tonight.

Upon hearing her pseudonym, Alex whacked Luke harshly in the shoulder. "Dude! Is that —"

And then she started singing and Luke was quite literally blown away. If he was standing, he would have lost his balance. If he was drinking, he would have choked. It was everything, and nothing he expected at the same time. He sat there in pure awe, her angelic voice filling the room powerfully. Alex was equally amazed, feeling a sense of pride that his best friend was able to find a good one that could match him musically.

_and you use your pain_   
_cause it makes you you_   
_though i wish_   
_i could hold you through it_   
_i know it’s not the same_   
_you got livin’ to do_   
_and i just want you to do it_

He was failing to keep his jaw closed.

_so get up, get out, relight that spark_   
_you know the rest by heart_

Luke was absolutely done for. 

He knew in that moment, as she started to belt out the chorus, that she was never getting rid of him now. 

_wake up, wake up_   
_if it’s all you do_   
_look out, look inside of you_   
_it's not what you lost_   
_it's what you gain_   
_raising your voice to the rain_

_wake up your dream and make it true_   
_look out, look inside of you_   
_it's not what you lost_   
_relight that spark_   
_time to come out of the dark_   
_wake up_   
_wake up_

By the end of her performance, Luke was absolutely floored. Never in his wildest fantasies did he expect her to be that good. And the fact that she was hiding that away from the world for years? A literal atrocity.

He knew he shouldn't, he knew he promised, but he had to.

"I — sorry dude, I have to go," Luke mumbled to Alex, not even waiting for his reply before he booked it backstage. Alex only smiled on proudly.

Luke rushed to the side of the stage as fast as he could, but he didn't see anyone. He heard the exit door open and caught a glimpse of someone running out the building.

Could it be her?

He took a few steps in the direction of the door, but restrained himself; this wasn't what she wanted. Coincidentally, his foot caught on something and he stooped down to grab the folded piece of paper. When he opened it, he saw the familiar lyrics to the song Dahlia just sang, along with an inscription at the bottom.

_You can do it,_   
_Love Mom_

Luke could only imagine how important this was to her. She didn't have many relics from her childhood, he knew that much. So he knew he had no choice but to find her and return it.

And after hearing her sing like that, and knowing the absolute power and strength she possessed, he would focus on nothing else except finding her.

His talented little Dahlia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. that was a lot.
> 
> i hope i did that justice tehe
> 
> did you think they were finally going to meet??
> 
> HA COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN
> 
> and if any of you absolutely loved the halloween dance scene in the original movie where they actually do meet... well, there might be something similarish coming up soon 😏
> 
> okay also. i hope yall don't hate the in-person interaction between julie and luke. because honestly, it was never my intention or in my plan to include this much interaction, BUT THEY'RE JUST SO DAMN CUTE AND LUKE IS AN ACTUAL SWEETHEART THAT I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF. so i hope yall don't hate it bc i lowkey looove their interactions so far 
> 
> also, i apologize for all the rambling. I TALK SO MUCH IN THE NOTES. but i'm just very excited! hope you all liked it!!
> 
> stay safe everyone x


	5. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charming and dahlia finally meet... but does it go as expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just going to warn you all now, i have a lot to babble in the notes today
> 
> first of all... hello everyone!! 
> 
> i hope this didn't take too long. i was literally slaving away trying to finish this on the weekend but procrastination is my biggest weakness so i finished it earlier today but then i took a nap and school happened but it is finally here
> 
> i also just want to point out how incredibly challenging writing this chapter was. obviously it's a very important chapter of the story and i needed to do it justice and to be honest, i don't know if i nailed it or butchered it (bc they're so sassy and flirty in texts but in person, it's a bit awkward to convey that so i did my best) 
> 
> so i apologize in advance. i don't absolutely love everything about this chapter but i hope it definitely helped to move along the plot and we're finally getting into the nitty-gritty stuff!!
> 
> okay, enough rambling for now. enjoy everyone!!!

**_ may 17th, 2021 _ **

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i'm sorry i ignored you all day_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i wasn't sure i could go through with it, but my people really came through for me_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: so did you_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i mean, your messages were just the cutest fucking thing i don't even know what to say_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: but lay it on me. what did you think_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: what did i think??**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: i think i swallowed my own tongue because I WAS TRYING NOT TO CHOKE**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: your performance was amazing**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: you were fucking amazing**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: i don't even know what to say right now**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i did it_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i actually performed_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **:** **the projector screen was a nice touch by the way**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i'm sorry, i hope you understand_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i just wasn't ready yet_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: don't apologize, i understand**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: but i also have to be honest. i tried to find you after, i just couldn't help myself**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: oh_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: i stopped myself though, i know that isn't what you wanted**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: oh_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: did i freak you out??**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: i'm sorry, but i couldn't not tell you though because you left behind your mom's song and i can only imagine how important that is to you and i have it and i don't really know what to do with it**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: i feel like i'm going to set it on fire or something because i'm naturally disastrous so i'm hiding it in my closet**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: oh my god, i dropped that??_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: ... yes**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: but i'll keep it safe**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: you don't sound very sure about that_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: okay so my mom will keep it safe**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: okay_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: did you really try to meet me tonight??_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: i wasn't trying to stalk you i swear**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: but you were so amazing and i'm trying really hard to not fall in love with someone i've never actually met but you have the voice of a literal goddess and you're MAKING IT REALLY HARD FOR ME**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: i'm so past the point of embarrassment but kill me now please**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i think we should meet_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: wait you think we should what????**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i think we should meet_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: you've convinced me_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: how have i possibly done that**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: are you trying to get me to change my mind?_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: NO**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: when do you want to meet??**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i'm thinking in public bc i'm still not totally certain you're not a serial killer_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i mean there was the stalking incident_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: clearly i'm very bad at it because i don't know anything about you**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: what about the spring fling??**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: it's in public, and it's a masquerade so we can take it slow**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: that's a good idea_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: good ideas are all i have baby**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: jazz breakfast_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: that was a moment of weakness**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: stop holding that against me**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: never_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: BABY_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: it's been such a long night, i can't even handle you right now**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: sweet dreams dahlia** 🌺

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: goodnight charming_ 🥰

Julie surprised herself when she decided she actually wanted to meet. It wasn’t even on her mind, that’s why she literally ran out of the auditorium, but his _words_. She wasn’t sure how else to react to the endless comments and the almost romantic confession.

_i'm trying really hard to not fall in love with someone i've never actually met but you have the voice of a literal goddess_

Julie almost dropped her phone when she received that message, and ever since, it had been replaying inside her mind. It took everything in her power to not jump around her room screaming (because then her step-family would get involved and hell would freeze over before Julie ever told them about anything). But then the idea just came to her; it was time to meet him.

She counted off the reasons why it was a good idea.

Julie clearly had feelings for Charming. She loved talking to him all day, every day. He understood her like no one (with the exception of Flynn) did and he already knew all about her history. They also wanted the same things in life; they wanted to attend the same school for the same music program and get the hell out of state. Some may think that's a bit too much in common, but from the stories she's heard of him and his boys, he's entirely full of adventures.

But Julie thinks adventurous could be good for her.

There were also a million reasons why this wasn't a good idea, but Julie didn't want to give herself any reason to back out. Graduation was nearing, all she wanted from here on out were good vibes and good experiences.

Which is why she found herself up at six in the morning to get a head start on laundry and make sure she was early with Karen's poolside breakfast. Julie had to ask her if she could get the night off so she could attend the dance the next day. The chances of Julie getting her way were slim to none, so any extra ass-kissing would hopefully help her case.

After making sure Karen had everything she could possibly need, Julie decided to pop the question.

"You?" Karen blinked. "Want to go to the dance? With your classmates? In public?"

Julie bit her lip and nodded.

She wasn't expecting Karen to laugh outright in her face.

"Oh honey," she cooed, in the most condescending tone Julie had ever heard from her. "You're working at the diner tomorrow night."

"I know," Julie replied, trying _so hard_ to keep any bite out of her voice. ''That's why I'm asking you if I can have the night off. So I can go to the dance."

Karen's eyes flickered down Julie's body in amusement. "No. Dances are for popular people; you know, pretty people like your sisters, you wouldn't fit in. Plus, I need you to work."

"I can't even get one night off?"

Karen looked affronted that Julie would even ask. "Tomorrow is inventory. I need you there to do inventory."

Julie's eyes narrowed. "Karen, I do so much without complaining. I can stay late on the weekend to do inventory, I just want this one night. Even if I could just leave a bit early?”

Karen’s face grew sympathetic, and for a minute Julie thought that maybe, just maybe, she would get her way this once. “This sounds a bit like complaining if you ask me.”

Julie bit the inside of her cheek; it was all she could do to stop herself from screaming. “I’m not trying to complain, I’m just tr—”

“I don’t care what you’re _trying_ to do, I need you at the diner tomorrow night for inventory,” Karen interrupted in a clipped tone. She lowered her sunglasses to stare directly at Julie as she said her next words. “I’ll be stopping by at closing after I pick up the girls. If you’re not there at midnight, you can say goodbye to your job.”

Julie swallowed harshly, willing the tears pooling in her eyes to evaporate. “Okay,” she croaked in response. “I’m going to school now."

She had a good feeling that Karen was going to shoot her down, but in the back of her mind, she hoped everything would work out. This was so she could meet her mystery man and for once, she just wanted everything to work out in her favour.

So, when Julie found herself back at the diner the next day, it felt like deja vu all over again; knowing she had somewhere to be, but couldn't. When she saw Flynn walking in shortly before the dance was supposed to start, she knew Flynn wasn't going hear any of her excuses.

"Girl, what the hell are you doing wearing that ugly ass apron?"

Julie tried to evade Flynn by moving to the other end of the counter, but she followed.

"I told you, Karen said no."

Flynn's eyes widened. "And you listened? No! Jules, no."

"I have to do inventory. She'll know if I don't do it!" Julie replied in an exasperated tone.

Her friend rolled her eyes, running a hand over her eyes in distress. "Julie, listen to me. I've been your best friend since that freaking sandbox, and I have _never_ seen you so happy as you are when you talk to Charming. You cannot pass up this opportunity."

Julie collapsed against the sink. Her brain was throbbing, she actually felt physically nauseous, but Flynn was right. This was quite literally the perfect opportunity to meet up, and was Karen really going to mess that up for her? 

Flynn had no patience for her overthinking today.

"Mrs. V! I need your help!" She hollered over her shoulder, watching as Tia Victoria approached them with a worried expression. "Julie is supposed to meet her mystery stranger tonight, but now she doesn't want to go because _Karen_ said she couldn't."

Tia Victoria looked confused. "Mija, we'll cover for you, that's not a problem. What's going on?"

"I'm scared."

"Honey," Tia cooed, reaching for Julie's hand over the counter. "It's good to be scared, that means you have something to lose."

Flynn anxiously tapped on the counter. "Plus, he is _dying_ to meet you. His texts are so thirsty, it's getting embarrassing."

"I don't even know what that means," Tia replied in confusion. "But it doesn't matter; you're going."

"Karen needs me to do inventory though. She's going to be back at midnight to make sure it's done," Julie explained, biting her lip anxiously. God, she felt like she was going to throw up any second.

Tia Victoria rolled her eyes. "I can do inventory in my sleep. Don't you even worry about it."

"Okay," Julie agreed, warming up to the idea. "I don't even have an outfit! And I can't go home to grab anything because Karen is hosting some Real Housewives book club or something!"

Tia Victoria's eyes lit up, and it was only a moment later that Julie noticed they were filled with tears. "I have the perfect outfit for you. Let's take a drive!" Tia Victoria ripped off her apron, threw it behind the counter and yelled to Hector she would be back in an hour.

She only allowed a moment for Julie to gather her things before dragging her out the door. "You coming, Flynn?"

* * *

Julie wasn't sure what she was expecting from Tia Victoria as an outfit for her masquerade dance, but it definitely wasn't this. Her Tia was so excited as they arrived at her house, she was vibrating the entire time until she pulled out a large box from deep in her closet.

"This was your Mom's," she explained softly. She took a moment to study Julie's reaction, and it took everything in Julie's power to not burst into tears right there and then. She didn't have many possessions from her parents; Karen threw out everything she deemed _garbage_ and most of it was from her childhood.

But a dress worn by her Mom?

It was absolutely priceless.

"Tia," Julie choked out, pressing a hand over her mouth in shock. "You're kidding."

"I'm not," Tia Victoria replied in excitement. "She wore it to her Spring Fling and the theme back then was also masquerade because they aren't very creative. But that means we have a mask for you too!"

Julie slowly opened the box. There was a bit of dust littering the top, but once Julie moved the wayward tissue paper and actually saw the dress, her jaw dropped in a loud gasp. It was a brilliant red colour, with an intricate matching black mask laid on top. Julie pulled out the dress, admiring the off-the-shoulder detailing, the way it hugged in tight on the waist and flared out to knee-length.

It was absolutely gorgeous and Julie was trying really hard not to scream, because she was so unbelievably excited to wear it.

Tia Victoria gave her a kiss on the forehead and demanded she have fun tonight. She had to go back to the diner, but Julie had a key to let herself out anyway. Julie thanked her profusely before she left.

It was now crunch time to get ready. Flynn and Julie went into speed mode; Julie was in charge of doing her hair (she decided to straighten it, so it wouldn't be absolutely obvious who she was by her unruly curls) and Flynn grabbed her emergency makeup stash from her car and busied herself with adding some light makeup to Julie's overall look.

Julie borrowed a black pair of Tia Victoria's block heels, and after Flynn changed into her own outfit, they were ready to go.

"When are you supposed to meet him?"

Out of reflex, Julie pulled out her cellphone. "I mentioned that I was technically working and would probably not be able to attend the entire dance, so he suggested 10:30."

"It's 10 now, so we should probably go," Flynn said, shooting her friend an amused look. "You ready?"

Julie's eyes flickered to her reflection in the mirror and back to Flynn. "Let's do this. I'm ready!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

On their drive over, they went over their game plan. They had to be back by midnight, so Julie set an alarm on her phone for 11:40 so they could meet at the car. Charming had suggested meeting outside at the gazebo, and when her phone vibrated with a message that he was there and waiting for her, her heart felt like it dropped into her stomach.

But she refused to back out.

She was there, she looked beautiful, and this is what she wanted.

He was what she wanted right now.

So, Flynn gave her a tight hug and sent her on her way, promising she was only a text or call away if necessary. Julie placed her phone into her pocket (thank god for dresses with pockets) and set off outside. As she approached, she admired the gazebo and how it was decorated beautifully, filled with flowers and vines and twinkling lights. She noticed a figure clad in black suit pants and a white dress shirt, but his back was to her. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and he had his head leaned down, so she was able to see his brown hair that was slightly pulled back.

Julie wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know if she should say something to catch his attention, but she was feeling so unbelievably awkward right now; her mouth was dry and she couldn't speak.

Luckily, she didn't have to do anything because her shoes made enough noise for him to whirl around and face her.

She was floored by how tall he was. She was also floored by his hair, how it was pushed back with what seemed like gel; she figured he generally styled it as messy (he’d mentioned it a few times), but tried something new for this special occasion (she clearly did the same because her curls were nowhere to be seen tonight). Her eyes were drawn to his black mask that covered his nose and eyes; all that was visible were his irises, and as she approached, she bit her lip at how beautiful they were.

For a moment, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen those eyes before; they were _so_ pretty. But she didn't talk to many people, especially boys, so she ignored it.

"Holy shit."

The words dropped from Luke's lips before he had a moment to understand what the hell he was actually saying, but he was too starstruck to even care.

She looked absolutely _gorgeous_ and he was having trouble keeping his tongue in his mouth.

"Um —" Julie chuckled nervously, anxiously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you Charming?"

Luke took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. Generally, he was pretty smooth, pretty relaxed, and he wasn't trying to scare her off before he even got to talk to her. "That's what people tell me."

At the familiarity of his flirty, cocky texts, Julie suddenly felt more comfortable. "Oh, it's definitely you. Full of yourself and a pain in my ass."

"That was quick," Luke teased jokingly, adjusting his mask so it wasn't poking into his eye and rendering him blind (he would actually lose his mind if he wasn't able to look at her looking like _that_ ). "I figured it would be at least an hour before you started insulting me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Julie shot back, with what she hoped was a flirty smile.

It was. And Luke was suddenly having chest pains.

"Uh — so, what made you change your mind?" Upon her confused expression and the way her eyebrows crinkled adorably, he continued with a smile. "Change your mind about meeting."

Julie bit her lip in nervousness. Literally any way she answered this question would be extremely soul-bearing for her. But she was here, might as well make it worth it.

"To be honest," Julie started with a shy smile, "You."

Luke took a step back to lean against the railing. Was it getting hot out here?

"Your reaction to my performance, if I'm being really specific."

Luke sucked in a sharp breath, anxiously avoiding her eyes. "I may have said some things I didn't exactly mean. My mind was kind of all over the place."

"Sure," Julie teased, and good lord, was he having heart palpitations?

"But on the subject of your performance," Luke cleared his throat; she was getting him so hot and bothered already and she wasn't even anywhere near him. "You were amazing. How have you hid that voice for so long?”

He knew why. It was a dumb question, but he just needed to say something.

Julie shuffled her feet, an excuse to look down and away from his captivating eyes. “I never really had an excuse to sing. And I didn’t really know if anyone would care to listen.”

“With a voice like that, you command them to listen.”

Julie’s neck snapped up, watching as his gaze grew hotter, intense. “Thanks,” she replied shyly. She felt comfortable with him; she had talked to him for so many months, she _knew_ him. But now that they were here, face to face, she couldn’t help but not know how she should act. She was trying to make sure he was comfortable, but unbeknownst to her, Luke was doing the same thing.

“This is a tad awkward, isn’t it?” Luke broke the silence, scratching the back of his head. The motion caused a few loose hairs to fall over his forehead. “I was trying to go for a Dirty Dancing Patrick Swayze look, but it doesn't seem to be working out well for me."

Julie took a step closer, dropping her shoulders in a shrug. "I think you look good," she replied offhandedly. She didn't realize how incredibly forward it sounded until she met Luke's wild smirk. "No — I mean, you don't — well, you _do_ but —"

"Oh, don't worry," he teased smoothly, dropping his right eyelid in a wink. "I know what you mean."

Blood rushed to Julie's cheeks instantly, and she looked down so he couldn't see how hard she was blushing. He thought it was adorable, and his gaze followed her movements. Neither one of them had made a move to remove their masks or reveal their true identities; they were so used to communicating through veiled personas, it almost didn't feel weird anymore.

"You look really great too," Luke added, smiling softly. "Beautiful. That _dress_ — I'm not trying to sound creepy, wow."

But Julie ignored his babbling. He complimented the dress; her Mom's dress.

"Thanks," she whispered quietly. "It was my Mom's."

That simple statement captivated Luke's attention more than anything else said the entire night. It seemed like he was finally seeing her for the first time; strong and confident in a gorgeous dress, but vulnerable in ways hidden to the untrained eye. But he knew better; he knew her. He found himself taking advantage of the space between them and hesitantly picking up her hand. He offered her a chance to push him away; maybe she wasn’t comfortable with this type of contact so soon, but she gripped him tighter.

“It’s really beautiful,” he murmured softly. They were merely a step away from each other at this point. His height advantage allowed him to look down her face, through her eyelashes as she admired their conjoined hands.

But then she looked up at him, and the way the fairy lights twinkled in her brown eyes quite literally took Luke's breath away. He wanted to kiss her; it felt like the perfect time. But he couldn't, in that moment, he couldn't without knowing the entire truth about her identity.

"Do you want to dance?" He breathed quietly.

Julie's eyebrows crinkled, but she was still smiling. "There's no music."

"Who said we need music?" Luke snorted. He pulled his hand out of hers and made a show of bowing dramatically and holding out his hand. Julie let out a laugh, allowing him to pull her closer and place a hand on her waist. "Is this okay?"

Julie rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, it's okay," she sighed softly.

In any other circumstance, she might think this was a bit cheesy (alright, maybe she still thought that) but the gesture was so incredibly sweet, she couldn't hate it even if she wanted to. She would also take any excuse to distract herself from the fact that she was actually _touching_ him. This wasn't just online anymore, it wasn't just a relationship over texts, it was real; he was real.

But the more she thought about it, the more her mind started veering. What if they had met before in real life? What if he knew who she was at school, and once he found out they were the same person, he wanted nothing to do with her? She found herself biting her lip and tightening her grip on his shoulder, because her anxiety was dropping on her in full force.

"Hey," Luke murmured softly. His thumb was brushing circles on her hip. "Are you alright?"

Julie was debating on coming clean and just confessing everything. She knew he was understanding and sympathetic, it would be fine, right?

But then her alarm went off and Julie knew they were out of time.

"Shit!" Julie cursed, pulling away from Luke as if he was scalding hot water. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and turned off the alarm, turning to Luke with apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I have somewhere I need to be."

Luke's eyes widened and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. They hadn't revealed anything, and he wasn't sure he could go back to not knowing who she was. He was just so invested and he needed more.

"Wait, no! You can't go yet!" He pleaded, but she was already stepping off the gazebo. He rushed to keep up with her. "Please. I'm dying to know who you are."

Julie turned back with a hesitant expression. "I'm so sorry, but I have no time, I'm sorry."

When she turned around again, Luke knew it was now or never. So, he grabbed her wrist to spin her back around and took off his mask in the same motion. Julie's jaw dropped and she gasped so loudly she nearly started choking. "My name is Luke Patterson and I've been dying to know who you are since you performed, and I just — you can't leave yet, not without —"

But Julie was still floored.

There were so many thoughts running through her head at the moment. Every single interaction she had ever had with Luke Patterson was clouding her memory, and she was so shocked, she couldn't even speak, let alone remove her own mask.

Was this a mistake?

"I'm sorry," she repeated one last time, wide brown eyes roaming his face; his features were crumpled in a mix of hurt emotions. "But I really need to go."

And then she was taking off in the direction of the parking lot, and Luke didn't have the motivation to chase her. Her reaction to his reveal wasn't what he was expecting and he wasn't sure how to feel about it; she seemed shocked, like she recognized him, but she wasn't excited about it. It just made Luke's chest hurt and feel an odd sense of rejection. He didn't think she meant to hurt him; clearly there was something else on her mind and she had other things to worry about. He just hoped he would be able to ease both their minds when he messaged her later.

Luke shoved his hands into his pocket, debating if he should go back inside to find Alex and Reggie or just go home. His hand collided with something in his pocket and he pulled out Dahlia's song that he was meaning to give back to her tonight.

He would just have to find another opportunity.

* * *

Julie's mission to get back to the car immediately after her alarm went off was undercut by Charming— _Luke's_ revelation.

She wasn't expecting him to just remove his mask like that, and now that she had a moment to think, she regretted her reaction and how his facial features just _dropped_. If she could, she would go back, but she just didn't have the time.

Flynn already had the car running by the time Julie jumped into the passenger's seat, and when Flynn asked her how her night went, she wasn't even able to formulate words. Her brain still refused to shut up and she was dying to pull out her phone to message him, but the pressure was on and there were more pressing matters at hand. Flynn pulled into the parking lot a minute before midnight, and as Julie exited, she could see Karen's Lexus speeding down the street.

"Go through the back! I'll distract her!" Flynn hissed.

Julie didn't wait to see what interesting method Flynn came up with to distract her step-monster because she was barreling through the back entrance into their employee backroom. She even scared the life out of Hector in the process, but Tia Victoria was there with her polo and apron in hand. Julie slipped the polo on over her dress and tied the apron overtop; as long as she placed herself behind the counter correctly, Karen would never see the red dress. Tia Victoria also grabbed her a ball cap (while she never wore them, it was necessary to gather her straightened hair and shove it under the cap to avoid suspicion).

When she stepped behind the counter, Karen was just walking in. Flynn trailed behind, babbling endlessly.

"You're here," Karen said, eyes scrutinizing everything around them.

"Of course she is," Tia Victoria snapped with a huff. "The girl wanted one night off for a dance and you couldn't even let her have that."

Karen ignored her, and instead took a few steps in Julie's direction. "Where are your inventory records?"

Julie glanced to the counter in front of her and held up the clipboard. "Right here. All done."

"And why is Flynn here?" Karen asked suspiciously. "All dressed up?"

"I just came from the dance," Flynn replied, "I wanted to visit Jules. Let her know she didn't miss much."

Karen seemed satisfied enough. When dressed up teenagers started walking in for some post-dance munchies, Karen took some money out of the register and bid them a snappy goodbye.

Julie let out a breath of relief. She was feeling clammy and panicky and she found herself leaning against the counter for support.

"Jules?" Flynn prompted, ducking to catch Julie's eyes. "Jules, tell me what happened. You haven't said anything since you got in the car. What happened?"

Julie's mouth opened to reply, but nothing came out.

She could not _fucking_ believe her mystery man was the most unattainable student in their school.

"Julie, do you know who he is?"

The bell rung again, signalling that more customers had entered the diner. Julie wasn't sure why she was compelled to look up, she was hardly in control of her body right now. But she looked up and her breath caught in her throat because he was here, Luke Patterson was here.

"It's him," Julie finally croaked out, "It's Luke."

**_ may 20th, 2021 _ **

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: fuck i didn't mean to mess everything up**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: did i mess everything up???**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: i'm so sorry**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: no you didn't mess everything up_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i was just surprised_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: you seemed to recognize me**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: everyone knows the most popular guy in school_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: right**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: i'm not just that guy though**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: you know me**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i know_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i think i just need some time_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: oh**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: i really think i messed this all up**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: you didn't_

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: we'll talk tomorrow, okay?_

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: okay**

**✨** **charming** **✨** **: goodnight dahlia**

_🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: goodnight luke_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall don't be afraid to be dead honest. like i said, i didn't love everything about this chapter (especially the chunk after the first texts) but it was necessary to get across. 
> 
> also, honourable mention to luke and his perfect harmony hair. i had to include it for a reason. so, i'll be totally honest, i never really liked his hair in perfect harmony, but i also wasn't understanding why it was the way it was. until it was pointed out to me on tumblr, that it's like that bc that's how julie SEES him and it has significance bc it's her daydream and it's how she pictures him (also, dirty dancing vibes bc that's how kenny wanted it to be seen). so i thank @blush-and-books for the explanation bc it made me see how small-minded i was being and therefore, i wanted to include it in this dance sequence. 
> 
> also, please don't yell at me for that ending tehe. IT ABSOLUTELY KILLED ME TO END THINGS WITH JULIE SAYING SHE NEEDED TIME AND SPACE. poor luke. but it'll all come together in the end tehe. 
> 
> i also want to thank you all for your amazing and kind comments you've been leaving. i love them SO MUCH and i love responding to them and chatting with you all (clearly we all have similar views on the actual movie haha) so i just want to thank you all, and also, thank you if you've actually stuck with me on the rambling.
> 
> next chapter will be out soon.
> 
> thank you all for reading, stay safe!! x


	6. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julie now knows charming's identity. so, what does this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> frankly, i'm hella impressed i was able to write this chapter so fast. and pls don't yell at me when you read it, it gets better i promise 
> 
> also, i understand that it might seem like i'm dragging this whole thing out. like why can't julie just tell him already?? but it's all for the dramatics, and also, for the sake of the movie 
> 
> and we're also getting near the end, i'm predicting two (maybe one??) more chapters and an epilogue :)
> 
> also, i've barely proofread this IT'S ONE A.M. IM SO TIRED
> 
> anyway, i hope you all enjoy this chapter!! it's mostly a look inside julie's head, so i'm sorry if it seems a bit boring but important stuff goes down too!!!!

It was safe to say after the events of the previous night, and seeing Luke walk into her diner, Julie escaped into the backroom, panicked to the point where she couldn't breathe and then passed out in the backseat of Flynn's car.

She could not _believe_ how fast everything was starting to unravel.

He knew her. Luke _knew_ her.

They had physically met on multiple occasions. He had spoken to her before. He was on her locker _every_ morning.

And that’s where the interactions ended.

He was friends with her nemesis and step-sisters and he’d been witness to the countless times they berated her for merely breathing. He never joined in, but he never stopped it either. The most he’d done is attempt to apologize for Carrie’s behaviour that day at the diner, but Julie shut him down quickly.

That day at the diner.

Julie knew she recognized his eyes behind the mask; she just knew. She remembered them when they tracked her across the diner and when they tried to charm her with a dazzling smile. But she also remembered how he was unbelievably sweet; sure Julie didn’t want him apologizing for someone else’s actions (especially when Carrie wasn’t apologetic at all) but at least he tried. Even when he joked about seeing her the next day because he’d be the one on her locker. He didn’t have to say that; he could’ve just said bye and left. But she knew his reputation and she knew that he was an overall good guy.

But she just hadn’t been able to tie Luke Patterson to being the same individual she knew from the thousands of texts they’d shared over the past few months.

How the hell were they the same person?

How did she see Luke almost everyday and not have the slightest clue that she had been texting him the previous night or early that morning?

She knows how.

She was careful to not give out personal details that would make her identity a dead giveaway. Now as she combed back through her memories, she realized he did the same.

While Charming mentioned he was into sports and his parents were on his ass about scouts and scholarships, he never mentioned he played soccer or that he was the co-captain. He also mentioned he was in a band but never mentioned their name or the time and location of any of their gigs (Julie knew for a fact that Luke, Alex and Reggie were in a band called Sunset Curve and they had gigs almost every Friday).

Julie wasn’t sure how perspective Luke was and she tried to keep her personal details to a minimum. Because even the slightest mention, such as where she worked and any specifics about her step-family could have revealed her identity no problem. That is, depending on how perceptive Luke was to details (although, by what she knew about him virtually, he could really be a clueless dork sometimes).

After Julie passed out in the backseat of Flynn’s car, she took a small nap until Flynn dropped her off at home. She didn’t want to take any chances that Karen or her step-sisters would see her, so she snuck in through her bedroom window. Julie was absolutely dying to take a shower and change into her pjs. As much as she _loved_ her Mom’s dress, she just wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with her weighted blanket and sleep.

Before hopping in the shower, Julie studied herself in the bathroom mirror; truly studied herself. Her eyes were tired and rimmed red, and that's exactly how she felt. She was exhausted of everything, and she really just needed a break. And as if Karen was dying to rub dirt in the wound, she gave Julie the weekend off, even though Julie specifically wanted Friday evening off to attend the dance.

Well, joke's on her, because Julie still managed to go.

And despite all her thoughts and insecurities, she didn't regret it for a single moment. She was certain as soon as she wrapped her mind around everything that happened, she would have a clearer idea of what to do.

So, Julie spent the entire weekend locked in her room (except for every time Karen called for her services through the intercom). She spent the majority of her time binge-watching Netflix and occasionally pulled out her textbooks to at least trick herself into believing she was doing some work.

Monday came much too quickly and Julie's anxiety was on full blast. It didn't help that Flynn was unable to pick her up that morning because her Mom needed the car. Instead, Julie took the bus and met Flynn at Julie's locker; part of their usual routine.

Luckily, Luke wasn't in his usual spot, neither were Alex and Reggie.

Julie couldn't tell if she was relieved or disappointed.

"Hey girl," Flynn greeted her. It wasn't with her usual level of enthusiasm because she knew Julie had a difficult weekend. "How're you doing?"

"Good," Julie replied, and she felt like she was telling the truth. The time to herself really helped her relax about the subject; the only thing bothering her right now was her anxiety, but it calmed when she realized Luke wasn't around. "I feel like I'm being dramatic. Am I being dramatic?"

Flynn leaned against Alex's locker, turning the tables for once. Her expression was pensive and she took a moment to think before she replied. "Honestly, I can't really tell you if you are or aren't. I don't know what you're going through."

"I just feel like I messed it all up," Julie groaned, shoving her head into her locker. "I should've just taken off my mask when he did. I can't just go up to him now and tell him; he'll think I'm a lunatic."

Julie's head was still stuck inside her locker so she didn't observe Flynn and how her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. "Well, you might not have to..." At the leading and unusual tone of Flynn's voice, Julie pulled out her head to look at her, and followed Flynn's wide eyes to the other end of the hall.

Luke, Alex and Reggie were taping up flyers.

"Oh God no."

They were on a vibrant pink and from the distance she was at, she couldn't read what the flyers said.

"Flynn, tell me I'm seeing things."

While Alex and Reggie were chatting their mouths off, Luke was silent and somber. He didn't crack a smile, which was unusual for his perky demeanour. As she focused on him directly, she realized that he wasn't holding any flyers or tape; it was as if this wasn't his idea at all.

"Sorry, babe."

As they moved closer in their direction, Julie was finally able to take a good look at the flyer. It was a basic composition sketch, including her face shape, lips, nose, eyes and mask, straightened hair, and the top half of her dress as the sketch stopped at the shoulders. There was a bit of basic information on the flyer, along with the mention that mystery girl left behind an important object, but didn't mention what. They were using that as an identifying factor.

And at the top of the flyer, in big block letters, was the word CINDERELLA followed by a giant question mark.

Julie felt all the air leave her lungs.

"Okay, on the bright side," Flynn started, leaning in close so no one else could hear, "It's a pretty basic sketch. I would never guess it's you."

Julie was trying really hard not to stare, but it was incredibly difficult.

"Have you talked to him at all this weekend?"

"No," Julie mumbled, ripping her gaze away from the trio. "I told him I needed some time Friday night and he hasn't messaged me since. I had no idea this was happening."

Flynn's eyes trailed after them. "From the looks of it, neither did he."

Julie was lowkey expecting them to stop at Alex's locker. In her mind, she was imagining a dramatic reveal, where she would take one of the flyers, slam it against his chest and tell him that it was her, she was his Dahlia. His eyes would widen, his mouth would break into a smile, and he would kiss her right there in front of their entire school.

But they didn't stop.

He kept walking, not even sparing a look in her direction.

He looked _sad_. He looked — dare she say it — heartbroken.

Julie was at a loss for words as she walked to class.

* * *

**_ may 23rd, 2021 _ **

**✨** **luke** **✨** **: i know you're not exactly talking to me right now**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: and i'm sorry**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: but i just really need to talk to someone right now**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: and you're my favourite person to talk to**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: of course_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i'm always here for you_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i got accepted into berklee but my parents found my acceptance package**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: they lost it on me**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i don't know how to tell them this is what i want to do**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i'm sorry luke, but congratulations!! i'm really proud of you, i know you really wanted this_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: it's going to take some time, but maybe you should just give them some space. let them warm up to the idea_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: you have to remember, they didn't really know you were interested in this. they thought you wanted to pursue soccer. i mean, you are the co-captain_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: right**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: forgot you know all this stuff about me now**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: and i get it and i'm sorry, i know you want space**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: but what now?? what does this mean**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: what do you mean?_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: you know who i am, i have literally nothing else to hide but i'm still completely in the dark**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: you can't just keep stringing me along for who knows how long**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: are you forgetting we talked about this??? i'm not ready_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: yeah you mentioned that, but it was also your idea to meet at the dance**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: alright, i'm going to chalk this up to you being in a bad mood because of your parents bc this clearly isn't you_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: right because you know me so well**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i'm sorry but i don't think this is enough for me**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: what?_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: do you even understand how much you mean to me? and how difficult this is?**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i've tried so hard and every time you just run away**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i can't do this anymore**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: luke, you can't seriously be putting me in this position_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i don't have to**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i already know your decision**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i just need some time**

* * *

After what turned out to be a heart-wrenching conversation, Julie spent the rest of the day stuck in her thoughts.

She noticed Luke didn't seem like himself that morning, but she just assumed it was because of her and how she asked him for space. She didn't even consider the possibility that he was having family issues again. She hated that she made him feel like he couldn't go to her and talk.

Julie thought his words were a result of his mood and the current problems he was facing in his household; she wanted to believe he actually didn't mean them, that they weren't true.

But they were.

He was right.

He tried so hard, and she ran away every single time.

She wasn't sure how to explain that every time she even came close, her anxiety literally clawed its' way up her throat and she was unable to do anything. She never got the chance to tell him that she was so hesitant because almost everyone close to her disappeared. She had experienced so much trauma in her life that it was hard to introduce new people into her life because she was always afraid they were going to leave her, even if it wasn't intentional.

And he didn't understand that she wasn't one of the popular girls. She wasn't one of the girls who considered high school their kingdom.

She was just Julie.

A girl who had suffered a lot of loss in her life, and a had an incredibly difficult time trusting others and letting them in. It was part of her emotional baggage, and deep down, she knew Luke understood that. But he was going through stuff now too, and the way she kept accidentally blowing him off wasn't helping.

She didn't want to think this was the end.

They'd been through too much together to have it end like this.

But he wanted space, so she would give that to him. He'd given it to her, so it was the least she could do.

The only problem was this now meant she had to go on about her day without her phone blowing up in her back pocket, and Julie didn't like it. It caused a dull ache in her chest, and she kept trying to push it away to no avail. Even as she was busy working her shift at the diner through the after school rush, she still couldn't get Luke out of her mind.

It killed her that she hurt him. That she made him think she wasn't enough for him because she couldn't give him what she wanted right now.

It was those types of thoughts that clouded her mind and refused to leave. She found herself distracted the entire shift, with multiple members of the staff asking if she was alright. And like usual, she pasted on a fake smile and told them she was fine, just stressed out. That was believable, considering they all knew her life story and what she did on the daily.

It was nearing the end of her shift, quarter to ten when the bell rung that a new customer had walked in. Julie was wiping down the counter, her last chore before she could punch out. The customer took a seat at one of the stools at the counter, and Julie threw her rag in the sink, intending on serving this last customer and then getting the hell out of there.

But when she looked up, she stopped in her tracks, because it was him.

It was Luke.

He had taken a seat on the stool and had his phone out in his hand. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were set in a pout. He looked like a completely different person than she was used to seeing. Then again, the last time she saw him in the hallway, he'd looked like this too.

And she knew exactly why.

So, she took a deep breath and placed herself in front of him, with what she hoped was a friendly smile (in truth, she figured she looked terrified, because that's exactly how she felt).

"Hi, welcome to Mel's. Can I get you anything?"

The line was rehearsed, one she'd said a million times before. And yet, nothing prepared her for the moment when he looked up, hazel eyes connecting with hers. For a moment, she wondered if he would recognize her because of her eyes, since his had rendered some familiarity when she saw him behind the mask. But then she figured her eyes were just plain brown, and they weren't anything to write home about.

Yet what caused her own eyebrows to narrow in confusion was the fact that he just stared at her blankly, with absolutely zero emotion on his face.

For a moment, Julie immediately started sweating because, oh my _god_ , did he know?

But then he dropped his phone on the counter and leaned forward as he started rambling. "Do you ever just have those phases where life just fucking _sucks_?"

Julie's eyes widened; this was definitely not what she was expecting. Luke continued.

"Sorry for my language, but seriously, what the _fuck_?"

He looked so distressed, what with running a hand through his hair and rendering it incredibly messy. "Everything was great. It was all fantastic, and then you try to move things along and suddenly, it all goes to shit. _Why_?"

The irony of the situation didn't escape Julie.

Here Luke was, bearing his soul about a situation he thought Julie knew nothing about. But really, Julie knew everything and _more_ , because she was the entire reason it was even a problem in the first place.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you need a coffee," Julie replied, quirking an eyebrow.

I mean, there was so much more she could say. She could literally end his existential crisis here and now but — why the hell couldn't she find the words to blurt them out?

"With an extra shot of espresso, please," Luke requested, shoulders dropping in defeat. "Sorry to drop this on you. I'm sure you have your own problems to deal with."

Julie paused in her ministrations of pouring Luke's coffee.

Of course he would think that because he was a regular witness to her suffering from Carrie and her step-sisters. How could she possibly forget? That's also one of the reasons why she doesn't want to reveal her identity.

"Luckily Carrie was having an off day today," Julie replied, with a small smile.

As Luke accepted his coffee from her, his gaze lingered on her smile.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He was too distracted to realize she was speaking to him again. "You seem like you need to rant."

"Oh," he replied dumbly. "I just think I messed something up. Again."

Julie tried to not look as curious as she truly was, so she grabbed another rag to wipe down the counters again. "How so?"

"Family issues. And I was frustrated and I may have taken my frustration out on someone who really didn't deserve it and I acted like a total ass."

Julie wanted to tell him that he wasn't totally in the wrong. And yes, his words came across in a very dick-ish way, but he had every right to be frustrated with her.

"I think that's happened to us all," she reasoned gently. "I think you should explain it to them, like you just did. They'll understand."

Luke's gaze was focused on his coffee, thinking hard. "I just — I feel like I'm giving so much, but I'm not getting enough in return."

His comment caused the dull ache in Julie's chest to return full force, and she nearly doubled over. To listen to his true and honest thoughts, things he would never actually tell her was a game changer. In a way it felt a bit invasive, and she wanted it to stop, but at the same time — she _missed_ him.

And if this was the only way she could interact with him right now, she'd take it.

"That's tough," Julie said softly. Looking at his expression and his posture, she could truly see he was hurting and her chest was aching again. She didn't even know what to say; it was all her fault. "But I think you should give them another chance. Lay down your terms — not like an ultimatum or anything, but tell them what you're willing to put down and what you'd appreciate in return. If they can't do that for you, then maybe it's just not meant to be."

Was she offering this advice so it could help in her favour?

Yes.

Was she willing to give him everything he asked of her?

Also, yes.

Was she _finally_ going to give him what he wanted and reveal her identity?

Yes. But on her own terms.

"That's really good advice," Luke replied, looking up at her with kind eyes.

Julie figured she had said enough, maybe even too much since she had an unfair advantage, but she couldn't help herself. "I just — I wouldn't write them off just yet. Second chances are the new thing."

Luke joined her in a laugh, finishing the rest of his coffee. "Thanks Julie."

Was she internally freaking out because he said her _actual_ name?

Yes, she was.

Did she care if he got it from it being sowed into her work polo or just because he actually cared enough to know it?

No, she did not.

"Yeah, no problem," Julie smiled, meeting his eyes dead on.

Again, he focused on her smile. He couldn't help but get a sense of familiarity.

"I hope you have a good night," he said as he dropped a few bills in the tip jar. As he was sliding on his jacket, the bell rung again and Julie saw Flynn make her way inside. "Thanks for the advice."

Julie awkwardly sent him a wave, pulling her hand down with her opposite hand when she realized how unbelievably embarrassing that was. "Anytime. Goodnight, Luke."

Flynn was still stuck in the doorway, absolutely paralyzed in shock and if she didn't fix her face soon, Julie was about to throw a bottle of ketchup at it. When Luke passed her, he sent a friendly smile and a nod before he made his way out.

Immediately, Flynn was running up to the counter, shouting questions and obscenities. Julie was too busy collapsing on the floor.

"Dude!" Flynn yelled, kneeling on a stool so she could hang over the counter and stare at Julie lying on the floor. "What happened? Did you tell him?"

Julie closed her eyes for a moment. "No," she replied, "But I've decided I'm going to. As soon as he gives me a second chance."

Their moment was interrupted when Hector exited the kitchen.

His gaze went from Flynn to Julie lying on the floor.

"I dread the day my little girl becomes a teenager."

* * *

**_ may 26th, 2021 _ **

**✨** **luke** **✨** **: hey**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: so i've been thinking**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: and i was a total dick and i'm sorry**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: you're right, i was stressed because of my parents and i didn't mean to say any of it**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: okay, maybe i meant some of it**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: it's okay, you're absolutely right_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: it's not fair of me to keep stringing you along_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: wait before you keep going, there's some things i want to say**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i'm sorry i was insensitive about you needing time and not being ready. that was really dickish and i just got impatient but that's no excuse**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: but i did mean it when i said i need more. this isn't enough for me anymore**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: and i really hope you can meet me halfway because i don't want to lose this and you**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i was a little hurt at first_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: every time i try to make a move, my anxiety just gets the better of me_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: and i have a lot of trouble in letting people in. doing it virtually is one thing, but then making this real?? it just freaked me the hell out_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: but you deserve so much more_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: and so, i've decided i'm going to be that person for you_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i'm going to tell you everything, but i want to do it on my own terms. all i'm asking for is a few days_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: yes**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: oh my god yes**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: is this actually happening**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: this is actually happening and i'm not chickening out this time_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i'll make sure my best friend doesn't let me_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: then i thank your best friend for their services**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: are you sure about this?**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i know it's what i'm asking for but i care about you a lot and i want to make sure you're okay**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: you're too sweet for your own good_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i'm sure_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: also, if you've seen those flyers, i swear i had nothing to do with them**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: has it actually worked??_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: for imposters, sure**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: it's actually been kind of terrible**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: and i missed you**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: a lot**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i missed you too_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: also, i didn’t really get to say it properly_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: BUT CONGRATS ON BERKLEE I’M SO PROUD OF YOU_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: AND YES I’M STRESSING NOW BC I HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: you will**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: you’re a human wrecking ball**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: by the way, it's going to be a very busy week for me. championship finals and all**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: don't worry, we'll make it work_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: have fun training this week!!_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i really did miss you_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: me too dahlia** 🌺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, i hope this was okay!!
> 
> i just wanted to add some justice for luke. i think it's perfectly acceptable for him to be a little upset. i mean, he's pouring his heart out and it's just not happening. plus, when you factor in all of his home issues, this boy was bound to snap 
> 
> plus, i wanted to give him a reason to go to the diner and add that lovely interaction (i wanted to make it a bit more flirty, but i didn't want to make it too confusing bc obviously he doesn't know who she is yet so he's not going to be openly flirting)
> 
> alas, everything is okay by the end 
> 
> i've been really debating how i want to finish this off, if i want to follow the movie's storyline, so i'm going to be doing a good mix. personally, i think luke is a much better character than austin ames was and i just can't bring myself to hurt him MORE. soooooo it won't be as depressing as the movie, but full of cute moments!!
> 
> see you all then, stay safe everyone!! x


	7. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reveal is finally here. but is it how julie imagines?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright yall i'm going to be brief because it's been a rough weekend and i'm just so over life right now 
> 
> i was going to keep the rest of this fic relatively consistent with the original movie. but tbh, i really just didn't want to bc i think luke is sooo much better than austin ames and he wouldn't act the way he did. so, i basically decided to rewrite the entire ending 
> 
> and i apologize in advance if it's cringey and not what you were expecting and tbh i was really rethinking the entire thing. but i have a plan, and i think it'll all work out well. so, i hope this was okay and a nice change from the movie too. 
> 
> and one last thing, i absolutely love carrie wilson and please do not take this chapter literally of how i perceive her bc i think she's great (peep my fic challenge accepted for a julie/carrie best friends duo) but for the sake of this fic and how i wanted this to end, i had to write her like this!!
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

**_ may 29th, 2021 _ **

**✨** **luke** **✨** **: good morning!!**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: can i just say how happy i am that we made up**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: the boys were getting annoyed because i was "mopey"**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: the boys say hi by the way**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: hi boys!!_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: you do get mopey_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: how could you even say that**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: bc you spam text me if i don't reply within like fifteen minutes_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: its 2021, you should be attached to your phone at all times**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: have i ever told you you're needy_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: yes you have and it hurts just as much now as it did then**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: okay so what do you say we meet after your championship game on friday?_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: i know you're not a serial killer now so just us is fine_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i mean, i'll probably have some parties lined up...**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: and since i'm co-captain, i'm kind of obligated to attend....**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: but you know what? just for you, i'll skip them**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: oh wow, i feel so honoured_

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: but please, don't do it just for me_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: nah, it's all for you**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: but seriously, i'd love that. let's do it**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: let's do it_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i have to go off to practice now!! i'll talk to you later**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: try not to think of me all hot and sweaty**

 _🌺_ _dahlia_ _🌺_ _: lol no worries there_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **:** 😒 😒

* * *

Everything was finally starting to fall into place for Julie.

She and Luke had made up, and concrete plans were in place to reveal her identity. She chose after the championship game because she knew Luke was especially stressed over this game; it was prime-time for scouts to attend and he was still battling with his parents over his future. He would be a little more relaxed after the game, and it gave her some time to mentally prepare herself and get her anxiety in check.

Especially after their latest diner interaction, her fears about him not accepting her for who she was had significantly diminished. She knew what type of guy he was and she knew he always put others before himself; even when he was getting the short-end of the stick, he still was looking out for her.

And really, her identity was bound to come out anyway, so why not do it in a way she could control.

Julie was in the cafeteria with Flynn, munching through a salad with mild disinterest. She had just written a Biology test and was already thinking ahead to the assignment she had to finish this week; her mind just wasn't in the real world.

But then she noticed Carrie climbing onto a table from the corner of her eye, and it suddenly piqued her interest. It wasn't unusual for Carrie to do this; she did like to talk about herself a lot. But Julie couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It was almost like things had been calm for a little too long.

"Everyone, everyone!" Carrie yelled out, delicate voice with a deadly smile. "Can I please have your attention? I have an important announcement to make!"

Julie's uneasy sensation started crawling its' way up her throat.

Carrie had a folder in her hand and she pulled out the first page; a neon pink flyer that Julie would recognize anywhere. "As I'm sure you all have seen, these flyers have been scattered all over the school. It seems like our very own Prince Charming Luke Patterson is missing his mystery girl."

Immediately, Julie's eyes scanned the cafeteria for Luke. He was sat in the far corner, to Carrie's left, and he looked confused. Julie felt slightly relieved to see he didn't seem to be involved in this.

"Dude, what the hell is she doing?" Flynn hissed, elbowing her friend. "Do you want to get out of here? I'll throw a chair at her face as a distraction or something."

But Julie was too transfixed on Carrie. She found it hard to believe that Carrie would actually know anything, especially since Luke didn't even figure it out himself. But she also knew better than to undermine the blonde, and the fear of it all left her unable to speak or leave her seat.

"And like all of you, I've been wracking my brain to figure out who this Cinderella could be." Carrie's voice was light and condescending and Julie just knew this was going to end terribly. "What some of you might not know, is that Cinderella is the same girl who performed on open mic night behind a screen. She also went by a stage name, Dahlia."

All the colour drained from Julie's face.

How the hell did she know that?

Julie chanced another look in Luke's direction. His eyebrows were furrowed together in annoyance, and his friends Alex and Reggie were whispering furiously amongst themselves.

“Obviously Luke is having some trouble finding her,” Carrie added; her voice was so condescending, it was making her angry. “So I decided to help!”

Julie’s heart fell into her chest. There was no way Carrie was going to reveal her identity right there in front of everyone... right?

“Jules,” Flynn whispered in her direction. Her eyes were worried, almost scared for the sake of her friend.

Carrie pulled out some more pages from her folder. “I decided to make a game out it. Maybe you all can help me. So, here I have some copies of their text messages."

In shock, Julie squeezed her water bottle so tightly the cap popped off. How did she have copies of their messages? How could she possibly have access to them when they were only between her and Luke?

Julie mulled over it in her mind; she couldn’t figure it out until her eyes landed on her step-sisters standing at Carrie’s side, smiling smugly. It hit her like a freight train. A few days ago, she caught her step-sisters leaving her room, but she didn’t think much of it because it wasn’t unusual for them to stop by and berate her. She happened to have just stepped out to get something for Karen, but she was working on an assignment and left her laptop open and unlocked.

Her laptop, which had all her text messages, song lyrics, voice notes of recordings and more.

“Oh God,” Julie muttered in mortification, lowering her head to drop against her arms. “Oh my _fucking_ God.”

It felt like she was in an alternate reality, like she was having an out-of-body experience.

"So, I gathered all these clues, and really, I just had to put them together to figure out who it was. Let's list them off." The way Carrie seemed to be enjoying this torturous act was causing Julie physical pain. "She sings, obviously. Both her parents died on separate occasions, truly tragic." Julie could not believe this was happening. "She writes music, and I know that because the item that was left behind were the song lyrics to the song she performed at open mic night."

Julie's eyes were pulled away from the wreckage when she saw Luke stand up from the table. His shoulders were sloped in an angry manner, and his lips were pulled into a scowl. He walked over to Carrie and the twins and muttered some words, but Carrie acted like she didn't even hear them.

"You know, I would read some of these texts, but they're actually quite embarrassing," Carrie laughed; she actually _laughed_. "'I'm scared' or 'I'm not ready' or 'I've decided I'm going to be that person for you'. Truly pathetic."

Luke seemed to be in a full blown argument with the twins now, but they finally shut him long enough to actually hear what Carrie was saying.

"All those clues, plus the embarrassing nature of these texts pointed me in the correct direction," she continued, and finally, her eyes narrowed on Julie. "An orphan, left in the care of her step-mother, working at a diner just to get by. A loser with no social strata, who couldn't possibly bag a guy like Luke Patterson."

Julie watched as some semblance of understanding crossed Luke's face. His eyes scanned the crowd, as if he was looking for someone, someone specific.

Someone like her.

"And her name?" Carrie added with a cruel smirk.

Please, don't do it. Not like this.

"Her name is Julie Molina, and she's been hiding behind a fake identity, pretending to be someone she clearly isn't, because a popular guy showed a little interest. It's pathetic."

Tears immediately sprung into her eyes. While not all the heads in the cafeteria turned to her, the people who were around her and recognized her, immediately burst into conversation. It was mortifying.

"Julie, honey, didn't your parents ever teach you deceiving people is wrong?"

And maybe Carrie didn't realize the gravity of her words , or maybe she did and just really wanted to cut her down to the bone; whatever she was intending, Julie felt like she couldn't breathe anymore.

This isn't what she wanted. This isn't how it was supposed to happen.

She had actually made plans, concrete plans to give Luke the truth that he deserved. It wasn't supposed to be this way; she could hardly even face him.

But she knew she had to. So, she peeked in his direction through her blurry eyes and recognized the expression of pure shock. She wasn't sure what hurt more. The fact that Carrie humiliated her in front of the entire school, or that Luke didn't make a single move in her direction.

Julie could hear that Flynn was saying something, but she couldn't process it. She probably should've left before Carrie could really say anything detrimental, but who's to say that wouldn't have made everything worse? But it had been a minute and Luke was still standing with his mouth wide open and she couldn't sit there anymore.

Her worst fears were coming true.

Maybe she wasn't enough for him after all.

Julie wiped away her tears and stood up from her seat. Now, more than ever, all eyes were on her and she felt like throwing up, but she couldn't give Carrie anymore satisfaction. So instead, she turned her shoulders, intending to walk out (and possibly just quit school altogether because what the actual _fuck_?)

"Wait!"

She recognized his voice. She paused in her steps but didn't have it in her to turn around. What if it was just to humiliate her some more?

"Wait — wait, Julie, don't leave yet!"

At the tone of his voice and how he actually used her _name_ , Julie was once again floored.

She could hear clamouring and chanced a quick look over her shoulder. He was climbing onto the table he and his friends were occupying; Carrie was still perched on top of hers with a satisfied expression, and Alex and Reggie were sitting, staring at Luke pensively, but obvious scowls on their faces.

Julie wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to throw anything she could get her hands on and break everything.

She was just so frustrated with everything; with how her life turned out, with everything she was left with, with how she was mistreated for absolutely no reason. She was just done, she didn't want this life anymore. If this is what life had in store for her, she didn't _want_ it.

"You know what? This was _my_ situation to handle, it had literally nothing to do with _you_ ," his tone was serious and authoritative and Julie had never heard it before. His words were directed at Carrie and from her shocked expression, she hadn't heard that tone much either. "How the hell do you even have copies? What the actual hell, Carrie?"

For the first time that day, Carrie had the audacity to look guilty. "I was just trying to help, Luke! Clearly you were being lied t—"

"No!" Luke exclaimed, running a furious hand through his hair. "No, I wasn't! I knew exactly what I was doing and everything was working itself out. You had no right to expose her like that!"

Carrie had no words. _Julie_ had no words.

Luke ran both hands through his hair again and slightly pulled. "Oh my God, I can't believe this just happened," he muttered, slightly quieter. "I'm seriously in awe. Carrie, you're a lot of things, but you're better than _this_. I know that. But this was just... I can't even look at you right now."

Once he ripped his gaze away from Carrie (who had the right sense to get down from the table and throw her folder away in frustration), his eyes landed on Julie. He seemed relieved she was still there. He didn't even seem to care about the fact that the entire cafeteria was staring at him as he jumped down from the table and made his way over to Julie by the exit doors.

The closer he got, the more nervous he looked. Julie could still feel the tears streaming down her cheeks; she was just so embarrassed.

"Hey," Luke started softly, slowing down a few feet from her. "I'm — I'm _so_ sorry." His eyes were wide, and Julie could swear he looked a little bit scared; he was stumbling over his words and he wasn't sure what to do with his hands so they flailed every time he spoke. "This feels all wrong. I’m so sorry this happened this way; it’s not what you wanted. I’m sorry.”

He looked so apologetic and Julie was at a loss for words.

She'd been imaging this moment for months, and in none of her made-up scenarios were they ever surrounded by their entire school or tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm not what you expected."

Instead, those are the words that decided to exit her mouth and she watched as Luke's eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"What? That's not —" In frustration, Luke shot a look over his shoulder and gritted his teeth at the many pair of eyes staring expectantly in their direction. He huffed, turning back to Julie, only to grab her wrist and pull her through the exit doors and into a deserted corner. "Your identity doesn't make a difference to me at all; that isn't the issue I have with this whole situation."

Now that they were alone, Julie was especially aware of the little distance between them. Luke's grip was loose on her wrist, but it was still there, and his gaze was burning holes into her face.

"God, I'm so embarrassed," Julie blurted, taking possession of her hand again to close them over her face in mortification. She felt like crying again.

"No, Julie, please, don't be."

He used her name again and Julie's heart skipped a beat.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed, you did nothing wrong," he tried to reason softly. "Honestly, I feel like the idiot. I could've figured this out; I knew your eyes looked familiar!"

At this, Julie slowly lowered her hands, a small semblance of a smile overtaking her features; it caused Luke's eyes to light up. "We could've avoided all of this if you had."

"My bad," he joked, "I'm not the most perceptive guy. Although, call it fate or whatever you want, but the fact that we were somehow still drawn to each other without even knowing is pretty wild."

Julie bit her lip. "I swear I had something nice planned. You were super stressed because of your game so I was going to set up this cute little picnic on the field or something after the game and the stars would be out and everything would be perfect and I just can't bel—"

"Julie," Luke interrupted, grabbing onto both of her hands. There was a smile burning bright in his eyes. "I don't care. I'm sure it would've been perfect, but I just wanted to know who you were, I didn't care how."

She figured now was the perfect opportunity to lay everything out. "I was also really nervous you wouldn't care much for the waitress if you found out that's who you'd been talking to."

"Is that what you think of me?" A frown marred Luke's face.

"No!" Julie jumped to exclaim. "It's not you. It's just me and my anxiety and my stupid insecurities. It's literally what made me run away every time."

"Well, I don't care about what you do for a job," Luke insisted. "I just really wanted to know who I'd been talking to for months because, well —" He brought a hand to the back of his neck in nervousness, a tic Julie noticed from their encounters at the diner. "I wasn't kidding. I really think I'm falling for you, and who you are doesn't change what I feel. If anything, it just makes me like you even more."

"Yeah?" Julie prompted, suddenly instilled with shyness; this was turning out better than any scenarios she'd ever made-up in her mind. "How so?"

Luke tightened his grip on her hands and took a step closer. His eyes were wide and gorgeous and he bit his lip while shooting her a cheeky grin. "Because I know you're a hard worker, and you're shy and you're absolutely adorable. It's basically everything I already knew, but now I can put a face with it. A gorgeous face."

God, if she could melt into the floor, she would have.

"Flirting with you is much easier through text messages," she admitted quietly. She could see the way his eyes were dropping to her lips, and the urge to just lean in and kiss him was higher than ever.

She probably would have let him kiss her because for once, everything was falling into place. Her hand was already against his chest and he was already cradling her jaw with one of his.

But then she spotted Carrie's bright blonde hair over Luke's shoulder, and she quickly pulled away. Luke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and when he glanced over his shoulder, he rolled his eyes.

Carrie was staring at the two of them, jaw-slacked. The twins followed on after her.

But Luke didn't care, and he didn't think Julie should either. So, instead, he held out his palm for her to take and she hesitantly intertwined their fingers. They exited their deserted corner, passing Carrie as they left.

However, Julie couldn't bring herself to walk past Carrie and the twins. There was just something holding on her and it had to come out.

"Anything you want to say, Jules?"

Somehow Luke just _knew_.

And she was also trying to focus on the task at hand, and _not_ the fact that he'd already created a nickname for her. Her chest was literally bursting with pride.

"Yeah," Julie said, clearing her throat so her voice could project louder. Carrie had her lips pursed; she looked unhappy but Julie didn't want to deal with it anymore. "I truly don't understand why you hate me so much, but what you did today crossed the line. I'm not going to fight with you, I just want you to know that."

Carrie's features seemed to soften slightly.

Julie knew deep down Carrie had issues of her own. She wasn't always a bad person, or Luke and his friends wouldn't hang around her so much. She just needed help, and Julie wouldn't berate her in front of everyone like she did to her.

Her step-sisters, on the other hand...

"I think you two are forgetting just how much I'm responsible for on your day-to-day routine," Julie told them, shooting a sweet smile. "Go into my room and invade my privacy again, and I'll make sure you regret it."

Julie didn't wait around to hear their lame excuses or false apologies. For once, everything was perfectly in place and she had Luke right by her side, rather than a text away. It was perfect.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Julie felt like she was walking on cloud nine.

How couldn't she be?

She finally had no secrets; everything was out in the open and it was _fine._ Even as she headed home that day after school, knowing she would see Karen sometime that day didn't even bother her. Julie followed her usual routine when she arrived home; check the mail and look for her acceptance. So far, she hadn't received anything, and she tried not to be worried (but Luke already had his, so that put her a little on edge).

But this time was different. As she pulled all the envelopes and packages out of the mailbox, there was also something addressed to her. From Berklee College of Music in Boston.

She was juggling all the packages from the twin's online orders, so she couldn't drop everything to rip open her package. She rushed inside to drop everything on the kitchen table. She'd never opened something so quickly like she did this package, but the anticipation was killing her as she scanned over the pages it contained.

_Congratulations Julie Molina!_

_We are pleased to present you with an offer of admission to Berklee College of Music..._

Julie couldn't focus on anything else that was written on the pages. She found herself screaming as she jumped around the kitchen; for once, it was good thing after good thing happening to her and it almost felt like it was too good to be true, but she couldn't think like that. And even after a moment to herself, there was only one thing she wanted to do; she wanted to tell Luke.

She already knew she was head over heels before they had even met. He made her feel wanted and included; something she hadn't felt for a very long time. The affection she felt for him now? It was nothing in comparison, and her heart squeezed every time she pictured his warm smile.

She grabbed her package and ran up to her room. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl as she flopped on her bed and pulled out her phone.

**_ may 29th, 2021 _ **

_🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: LUKE_

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: LUKAS_

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: LUKEEEEEEEEE_

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: ASJDGSKLCSJSLDNVLSD_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: yikes don't like the sound of lukas**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i'm listening babe**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: I GOT IN_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: wait in where**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: LUKE_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: YOU KEEP YELLING BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _:_ I GOT INTO BERKLEE YOU DORK

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: OH**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: OH MY GOD YOU DID IT**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: I MEAN I KNEW YOU WOULD BECAUSE YOU'RE AMAZING BUT IT'S FINALLY OFFICIAL**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU JULIE**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: thank you_ 🥺 🥺 🥺 🥺

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: do you have plans tonight??**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: well if you do, cancel them**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: please** **😅**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: what do you have in mind?_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i want to take you out to celebrate your acceptance**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: well, unfortunately i'm working tonight but if you come in at 8, i'll be done and as you know, i make a killer milkshake_ 🥰

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: oh i know. i still dream about that chocolate shake**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: and i'll be there**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: jules, i'm so proud of you and i think you're so amazing**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: have a good shift, i'll see you later** 😘

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: sfdhdsfgklks god what a send-off_

* * *

Julie had never been in such a good mood at work before. Everyone noticed.

Tia Victoria couldn't help but send her a small smirk every once in a while, because she could only assume it was because of a boy. But Julie didn't say anything; she would see Luke soon enough.

She kept glancing at the clock, counting down the minutes until her shift finished. And at 7:53 on the dot, the bell chimed and in walked Luke.

He was wearing an old Los Feliz soccer hoodie and while Julie's gaze was busy unabashedly checking him out, he pulled out a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind his back. The smile that made it's way to her lips was immediate and her chest felt like it was bursting from affection. He nodded his head over to a booth and she nodded, promising to meet him as soon as he was finished.

Tia Victoria turned to her with wide eyes. "Julie," she hissed and Julie knew she was serious when she didn't refer to her by 'mija'. "Is that the boy?" When Julie bit her lip and nodded shyly, Tia wrapped her in an immediate hug. "Oh mija, I'm so happy for you. He's cute!"

"I know!" Julie cried in exasperation. "I'm not entirely sure how this is all working out, but it is, and I'm so happy."

Tia Victoria had tears glistening in her eyes. "I've never ben prouder, and you know your parents would be too. You've wanted nothing more than to get into that school, and I can't wait to watch you follow your dreams." God, Julie was trying really hard not to cry. "Now, take off that apron and go enjoy your date!"

Julie didn't need to be told twice. She ran around back to change out of her hideous work polo and back into her cream coloured cable-knit sweater, and brought her backpack with her. As she walked up to the booth Luke was occupying, his back was to her and for some reason, she had this newfound energy and excitement. She knew it was because she was so happy, for once, and it only fuelled her with confidence.

Stepping out of her comfort zone, Julie kneeled onto his side of the booth and wrapped her arms affectionately around his shoulders. She felt him laugh and turn his head to face her. "Hey," he greeted softly.

Julie hooked her chin over his shoulder. "Hey."

She easily slid over to the opposite side of the booth, and he once again pulled out the bouquet of flowers. At a closer look, she saw they were dahlias. "These are for you as a congratulations present. Not that I had any doubt at all that you'd get in, but," he drifted off, scratching at the back of his neck adorably.

"They're dahlias," Julie mumbled. For a second, that was all she could focus on.

"Yeah," he replied, eyes darting around her face nervously. "I thought they were symbolic because of your pseudonym and how much they meant to your uh — mom."

Julie bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying; she'd cried enough for the day, and this was supposed to be a happy occasion. "They're beautiful, Luke, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Literally his smile could light up a dark room, it was so precious.

Their moment was interrupted by Ruth, bless her soul, dropping off two milkshakes. "Special delivery on the house!" She slid the chocolate milkshake over to Luke and a strawberry one to Julie, and then she dropped her right eyelid in a wink.

"Are you excited for the game tomorrow?" Julie immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say when Luke glanced up with hesitant eyes. "Shit, sorry, forget I said that."

"No, it's cool," Luke shook her head. "I'm going to talk to them tonight."

Julie looked on encouragingly. "That's good!"

"Are you going to be at the game?"

Julie leaned forward with a playful expression; she may as well flirt as much as possible now that she could. "Do you want me to go to the game?"

"Of course," Luke smirked, matching her movements. "I have something planned and it depends on you being there."

Julie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Luke's smirk only widened. Their milkshakes were momentarily forgotten because all he could focus on were her eyes and how amused she looked. Their faces were closer than ever, and again, Luke thinks he could kiss her. "All I'm going to say is to dress comfortable and warm for our first date."

A smile immediately broke out onto Julie's face, and she seriously debated throwing caution to the wind and kissing him right there and then. But then the bell rung and the shrill voice that followed broke her out of their romantic bubble.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty sure i've shocked you all, in that, this probably wasn't what yall were expecting. but i hope it's a decent surprise????
> 
> i just think our babies need a bit of happiness, as the last chapter was depressing enough and clearly i left a little cliff-hanger in there so who knows what'll happen now. we don't know who just walked in?? who could it be?? so many questions
> 
> next chapter will be the last before the epilogue! thank you to everyone who's stuck around, read, commented, left kudos, the whole deal, i appreciate it
> 
> anyway, i hope you all enjoyed. sorry lol i can't help but second guess everything i write, it's my nature so i really don't know how this chapter will be received and my anxiety has taken a hit enough this weekend
> 
> as usual, thank you for listening to my ranting, and stay safe!! x


	8. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julie stands up for herself, luke dazzles the scouts and the two have their first date.
> 
> and karen finally gets what's coming for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> THIS IS IT. THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE. 
> 
> it's also like eleven words away from 6k
> 
> i would like to thank everyone who has come on this journey with me!! i can't wait to get started on something new (i do have something cooking, i'll fill you all in later in the end notes as to not crowd this section up tehe)
> 
> as usual, i was very back and forth with this chapter, but i think it turned out adorably. the final chapter (epilogue) will tie the entire story together and i'm excited for you all to read it!!! it's going to be legendary
> 
> anyway, enough rambling. please enjoy this last chapter!!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Julie's smile immediately dropped. She hadn't even looked over her shoulder to see who had entered the diner and rudely interrupted her, but she already knew. She'd been living with that shrill and demanding voice for most of her life now.

One day she would snap. One day she just wouldn't be able to handle it anymore.

She couldn't wait for that day.

Julie met Luke's worried gaze. He knew all about her step-monster from the many late-night frustrated rants. They weren't always in detail, because she wasn't trying to make her identity obvious, but he knew enough. He knew that she didn't care about Julie at all and only used her for her own personal gain. It made Luke's blood boil, but he knew this wasn't his fight.

And with one look in Julie's direction, he knew she didn't need anything else from him other than his support.

Julie turned her neck to look over her shoulder. Karen had just walked in; she was dressed in a hideous sweatsuit, as if she just came from the gym, and she was standing in front of her with hands on her hips and a severely displeased expression on her face.

Julie figured it was probably in her best interest to tread lightly; she didn't want to lose her only method of income before she had enough money to pack up and leave, but after everything that happened today, she just couldn't find it in herself to care anymore.

"I'm having a milkshake with a —" She meant to say friend, but was he really just a friend? She glanced back over to him and he was hiding a smirk. "With Luke."

Karen immediately rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I need you to wash these floors before you wax them tonight."

Julie's eyebrows immediately rose into her hairline.

"I've already clocked out," Julie explained slowly. God, this was embarrassing; what a great way to introduce Luke to the family. "My shift already finished tonight."

Karen clicked her tongue, snorting a laugh. “Then clock back in because we have a health inspection tomorrow and I have an entire list of things for you to do before you go home.”

Julie clenched her jaw, a fiery heat spreading through her chest. For a moment, she couldn’t identify the feeling, because she had never been a very angry person.

But she was furious.

People had been trying to mess with her all day and they had failed; she had risen above and stood her ground. And this time would be no different. She didn’t need her. People went through life with much less than what she had and they survived just fine.

A life with Karen constantly looking over her shoulder wasn’t a life Julie wanted to entertain.

And she knew that now.

Julie sent a quick look to her Tia, who was wiping down the counter but keeping an eye on their entire interaction. And because her Tia was one of the best people she’d ever known, she knew exactly what Julie was thinking, and with a nod, she supported her wholeheartedly.

“No.”

Julie let out a breath, turning back to face Luke. His eyes widened and kept flickering between Karen’s affronted expression and Julie’s serene one.

Karen did little to keep her jaw from dropping. When Julie turned away from her, she angrily stepped forward to look at her head-on, and even then, Julie was calmly sipping on her milkshake. "Excuse me?" She snapped, venom laced into her tone. "What did you just say?"

"I said no." Julie's response came swiftly, and the fact that she hadn't even looked up into Karen's furious gaze was setting the fake blonde positively on fire. "I'm finished for the night, but I'll see you at home."

Luke was trying _so_ hard to hide his smirk, so much so that he brought a hand up to cover his mouth because he was so damn _proud_. He knew how difficult it was for her to stand up to Karen; as horrible as she was, she kept Julie employed, somewhat fed and not homeless. But from the fire in Julie's eyes, she couldn't be bothered with any of that right now.

"Have you literally lost your mind?" Karen sneered, slamming her hands down onto the table, right beside where Luke was sipping his milkshake. He tried to hide his choking with a cough. "Are you forgetting you are under my custody and you do exactly as I say, when I say it?"

Julie ground her teeth together, feeling a tick in her jaw. When she stood from the booth and stepped to Karen, a rushing feeling of delight coursed through her when Karen took a step back. "You know what? I'm not your slave, I don't have to cater to your every need."

"You do if you want a job to get you to college," Karen replied quickly.

Julie didn't step down. "Is that your only argument? That I need _you_ for college?"

"It's the only one I need," Karen's voice dropped the venom to sound sickeningly sweet. "Sweetie, you'd be nothing without me. And you still will be if you don't start cleaning the floors within the next five minutes."

Julie noticed the way Tia Victoria's grip on the rag turned her knuckles snow white. She noticed the way Luke was staring incredulously. She noticed how Ruth was shooting her a sympathetic glance. She noticed the way Hector was furiously flipping his pancakes, and she noticed the gaze of the entire diner on her.

So, again, Julie repeated, "No."

Karen's eye twitched, and for a moment, she looked at a loss for what else to say. Julie beat her to it.

"Actually, I'll just make it easy for you," she added, reaching into her backpack and pulling out her apron. "I quit."

"You _what_?"

It felt so liberating to say those two words, Julie was ecstatic she was making her repeat them again.

"I quit!" Julie exclaimed cheerily. To really send the message, Julie threw her apron at Karen's unsuspecting figure and watched as she stepped back in horror and shock. "I am _done_ with all your ridiculous demands, working here for hours, just to go home and do all of the housework that you're somehow unable to do. Do you even know how to do laundry?"

Karen's eyes narrowed in anger again. "Listen here —"

"No, _you_ listen," Julie snapped; she could care less about who was listening, she just knew it was about time. "My father didn't leave me in your custody so I'd be your maid, and you should be ashamed of yourself for how you've treated me. I am more valuable than this and I know that now. And I'm done. I'm done with this place and I'm definitely done with you."

Karen was started to squirm; with all the eyes around, she should be cautious, but Julie was making her blood boil. "You have _nothing_ , Julie. How do you plan on playing for college? Where are you even going to live? Don't forget, honey, you need me."

"She doesn't need _shit_ ," another voice interrupted. Julie's eyes widened when she realized the words came from her Tia Victoria, and that she was making her way over the counter towards them. Julie caught a glimpse of fear in Karen's eyes. "She has me, and that's all the support she needs. Not that you're familiar with that word anyway."

Tia Victoria was coming for Karen, and Julie was all for it.

"Mija, you're moving in with me," Tia wrapped an arm around Julie's shoulders. "The only reason any of us have stuck around this long is because I promised to protect this girl whenever she needed me. And today showed me that she doesn't need protecting anymore, she's more than strong enough to stand up to you and your fake tan."

Karen angrily huffed out a breath. "I have never been so insulted in my entire life."

"That's incredibly surprising since you are quite literally the worst person I've ever met."

Karen's jaw dropped at Julie's sour words. "Is this really it? After everything I've done for you on your father's behalf?"

"Don't," Julie snapped with a ferocity that sent her stepping forward in her direction. "Do _not_ talk about my father."

Karen was at a loss for words now. She was embarrassed and furious and she was unsure of what would happen next.

"Come on, mija," Tia Victoria reached for Julie's elbow. "It's time to go."

And before Julie had the chance to grab her things and march proudly out the door, Hector was loudly making his way from the kitchen. He tossed his spatula back into the kitchen and threw his chef's hat directly into the sink. "If you go, we all go!"

" _What_?" Karen genuinely looked frightened, and Julie couldn't help the joy that spread through her chest.

Ruth took Hector's arm when he offered it to her; together, with a number of regulars, they all walked out in solidarity. Julie was surprised, she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from the staff, but she understood it. This entire diner started with her father and everything he represented. With Karen in charge, none of that meant anything because she didn't honour his memory. The staff he left behind knew that, and now that Julie had the courage to stand up for herself and rid herself of the baggage, they could too.

When the majority of the diner had emptied, Julie glanced over to Luke.

He was staring at her in astonishment, absolutely mesmerized at how amazing she was. How he went so long without knowing her and everything she was capable of was beyond him; he was just so lucky fate brought them together anyhow.

Julie grabbed her backpack from her side of the booth and reached out a palm for Luke. He eagerly took it, allowing her to pull him out of the diner with only a mere look in Karen’s sulky form.

As soon as they stepped outside, Julie paused in her footsteps. “Did I actually just do that?”

“You did,” Luke bit his lip.

She looked at him in alarm. “Did I just make a massive mistake?”

Luke tugged on her hand until she joined him off in the corner. “No. You did so much for this place and for her, and she didn’t deserve it.”

Of course she was internally panicking after a total badass moment. But at least she had Luke to talk her down.

“Plus, you deserve some freedom!” He added, swinging their hands between them. “We’re almost at the end. Why not make the most of it while we can?”

The mischievous glint in his eyes brought a smile to her face, and once again, the urge to kiss him was almost too powerful. But she didn’t want it to be like this; not in front of her step-monster’s diner after she and all employees walked out in solidarity.

So instead, she teased him with a flirty smile of her own and said, “I wholeheartedly agree.”

* * *

**_ june 1, 2021 _ **

**✨** **luke** **✨** **: hey are you ready to be proud of me**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: i’m always proud of you??_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: that was the correct answer, good job**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: BUT**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i talked to my parents last night and we made a compromise**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: details, now!!!_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i agreed to play the final tonight and as least consider any offers that come my way**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: and my parents have agreed to consider my music as a real option and won’t disown me if that’s what i choose to do**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: luke_ 🥺🥺🥺

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: i’m so happy for you, this is huge_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: and it’s all thanks to you, jules**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: what??? no this was all you_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: seeing what a badass you were yesterday is what made me want to stand up to them**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: this is all because of you**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: that’s sweet of you to say (really i’m SCREAMING)_

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: but you talked to them and you made the compromise_

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: it’s all you babe_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: alright let’s agree to disagree** 😜

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i’ll see you tonight at the game?**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: i’ll be the one on my phone purely bc i’ll be googling everything_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: that’s okay** **😂**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i’ll see you later jules** **💗**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: good luck lukey!!!!!_ 💛

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: knock em dead with those touchdowns??_

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: home runs???_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: you’re adorably clueless and i love that about you**

Julie couldn’t bring herself to reply after that.

He’d told her once before he was falling in love with her, but that was before he had even met her. Now, they had actually spent some time together and he was already choosing his favourite qualities about her that he adored. It made a wildfire spread through Julie's chest; she was excited, this new unknown sensation of a budding relationship was exciting and she was looking forward to see where it went.

For once, she didn't have to maneuver around her job or chores to attend her own plans. After walking out of the diner, Julie sweetly said her goodbyes to Luke, promising to message him later. She figured it was probably in her best interest to get home before Karen so she could gather some of her stuff to head on over to Tia Victoria's house. Although, it could be assumed that Karen would be a while, given that she now had no staff and a diner to run completely on her own.

Karma.

Julie had convinced Flynn to attend the championship game with her, because even though everything was solid between her and Luke, she still had been humiliated in front of the entire cafeteria by Carrie and the twins. She would probably still get weird stares and hushed whispers about her, but with her best friend by her side (who takes absolutely no shit), everything would be fine.

Plus, Julie got the guy, so who really won?

Due to Luke's ominous orders to dress warmly tonight, she decided on her favourite pair of black ripped jeans, a cream cable-knit crop top and a pair of old-school Vans to tie the outfit together. In the mirror, she looked cute and it was a perfect outfit, but under the California sun in bleachers filled with people? She was easily sweating through her clothes.

She understood he requested this because of the chill that usually filled the air later at night, but she should really have thought of something because she was seriously over-heating.

It didn't help when Luke sauntered onto the field in his crimson jersey.

Suddenly, Julie was pulling at her collar and ignoring the way Flynn snickered evilly.

Regardless of how good he looked in his captain's jersey and on the field, she was just immensely proud of him and his choice to play the game. Not only because his parents wanted him to, but because he did enjoy the game, and because he deserved to be captain, and he definitely proved it as time passed.

Julie wasn't kidding; she truly had little to no clue what was happening, but luckily Flynn had a tad more knowledge than she did. From what she heard through the grapevine, this game was pretty important. Los Feliz was notorious for being champions every year, and this game would dictate that once again. Julie could tell it was getting serious; it seemed as time passed, with no team advancing on the other, players started playing dirtier.

After half-time (when Luke sent her a cute wave from the bench), the pressure was truly on. The score was still 0 - 0 and Julie could feel herself chewing nervously on her fingernails because the suspense was killing _everyone_.

But as luck would have it, the crowd hushed for only a minute as Reggie made an amazing steal and started booking it down the field. It was almost as if everyone in the bleachers stood in unison, mouths agape as they watched Luke and Alex run faster than they had all night to meet him at the opposite end of the field. With a swift pass to Alex, he was able to cross it Luke, who head-butted it blindly into the net.

Julie watched him fall, catching himself on his hands. His angle didn't allow him to watch the ball, but through the cheers of the crowd and the way his team rushed to him, he knew he had scored. His team piled on top of him; he couldn't breathe and someone's knee was digging into his ribs, but he was laughing too hard to care.

And even when Alex and Reggie pulled him to his feet, his eyes automatically searched for Julie in the crowd, not stopping until they found her. He wasn't prepared to see the proud glint in her eyes and the way she was yelling and clapping in his favour.

God, he really wanted to kiss her.

He also wanted to keep staring at her, but Reggie pulled on his sleeve and he was reminded there were still ten minutes left in the game. It was an easy ten minutes; he was on such a high from his goal, he hardly even felt the drop of water against his skin. He didn't think anything of it considering he was sweating like mad, and also because they hadn't seen a drop of rain in _months_ ; it was a drought after all.

But almost like a movie, as soon as the referee blew his whistle to signal the end of the game, droplets of water fell from the sky.

Luke was momentarily distracted by the rain; he didn't even realize that this was it, they had won. It only hit him when he saw the Championship trophy being handed to their coach, at the exact moment Alex launched himself into Luke's arms. Reggie wasn't far behind as he jumped on Luke's shoulders. There was so much commotion and so much yelling, and Luke felt a sudden burst of happiness through his chest.

It was one of the happiest moments of his life so far, and he knew in that moment, it still wasn't what he wanted to do.

It felt fantastic, winning such a title, but no matter how good it felt, it didn't feel better than when he grabbed his guitar and or when he wrote a killer new lyric in his book.

But now he knew for sure, and it was okay.

The rain was starting to come down hard and the crowd was beginning to disperse. Luke joined his teammates as they took possession of the trophy; everyone was so excited, ignorant of the rain.

Much of the crowd had made a run from the rain, and Luke found himself looking around to see if Julie avoided the rain or if she was still around. He didn't have to look far because he quickly was thrown back a few steps when a bundle of sunshine threw herself into his unsuspecting arms. Her arms squeezed tightly around his neck, and her face buried itself tightly into the side of it. Her feet momentarily left the ground when he returned her ferocious hug by squeezing her waist, lifting her off the ground with his momentum.

It was the most they had displayed their affection for each other in public, and all Luke could think about was the fact that he could really get used to this. She smell amazing, like strawberries, and Luke really didn't want to let her go.

But Julie needed to pull away for a moment because she needed to gush about how amazing he was and watch as his cheeks reddened in response. "Luke! That was amazing, you were so amazing!" She was perfectly aware she kept using the same word over and over again, but she was just so starstruck, she couldn't think properly.

"Thanks Jules," he laughed. The way her eyes lit up in awe of him was just too much for him to take. Her curls were damp and flat with the rain, but she didn't seem to mind as she pulled him back towards her with hands on the back of his neck.

They were nose to nose, unbelievably close, but not close enough.

"I don't know about you," she mumbled, and when her eyes dropped to his mouth, he just about lost it. "But I've been dying to kiss you for a while now."

God, she was going to ruin him.

"I thought it was just me," he replied, eyes scouring her face for any sign of doubt.

He didn't see any though because Julie had never been so sure of herself and her emotions before.

"No, it's not," the words dropped from her mouth quietly.

It was all the encouragement Luke needed to gather her face in his palms before bringing her lips closer to his. He went in with confidence, slotting his lips perfectly to Julie's. She replied enthusiastically, latching onto his shoulder and pressing harder against him.

It was short and sweet, but a perfect first kiss in the rain.

Luke pulled away, not wanting to overdo it. The soft rain was really starting to do a number on them, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently. "Come on, let's get you out of the rain."

And Julie followed willingly, with a ridiculous smile on her face.

* * *

While Luke showered and changed in the locker room, Julie waited in the music room. She did take a few minutes in the girl’s washroom to dry her sweater under the hand dryer; it was cable-knit so it dried fast for the most part, but there was a still an uncomfortable moist feeling when she slipped it back on. It would have to do. Her wet jeans were also not comfortable in the slightest so Julie leaned against the dryer as closely as possible to dry them out.

The music room was her escape whenever she needed some time to herself (not that she had much extra time, but now she would). And as she sat on the piano bench, her fingers gliding over the keys, she was reminded of how performing at the open mic night brought her so much joy.

The itch to get back on stage was growing, and she figured maybe it was time she made another change to her life and got a bit more familiar with the open stage. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard some clamouring behind her, and when she glanced over her shoulder, Luke was walking in.

He was shaking out his wet hair adorably and fixing the collar of his quarter-zip sweater. "Hey, you ready to go?"

Julie closed the lid over the keys. "I'm ready, though I'm not sure what for."

"Isn't the suspense part of the fun?"

It wasn't, not for Julie anyway, but his devious smile made her go along with it anyway. When he reached for her hand, she slid her fingers in between his; it was starting to be an automatic reaction every time he stretched his arm in her direction. Julie thought she would feel nervous, like she did basically every other time they met up, but this time, she wasn't. Even when she hopped into the passenger seat of his car, she felt completely at ease. He threw on one of his playlists on Spotify and hummed along as he drove.

Sometimes he would steal small glances in Julie's direction, revelling in the way she gazed out the window, fingers drumming along to the music on her knee.

The sun had started to set, which was exactly what Luke needed for the best part of their date. He'd been planning this first date from the minute that unknown number first sassed him; it might've been a tad optimistic, he knew that. There were a million reasons why it either wouldn't work out, or nothing would come from it, but he just had a feeling. That was why he decided to keep messaging the number, and he was so grateful that he did.

As Luke pulled off to the side, in what looked like the middle of nowhere, Julie peered curiously out the window.

"I'm pretty sure I've said this before, but I'm getting serious serial killer vibes right about now."

Luke chuckled, sending her a mischievous look as he placed the car in park. "Do you trust me?"

He probably didn't realize how much weight that question held. Trust was something that didn't come easy to Julie, and she'd learned that the hard way.

But with Luke, there was no hesitation.

"Yeah," she replied, tucking a stray curl behind her ear to pull attention away from her flaming cheeks.

"Then, let's go," he winked, opening the car door and reaching around back for the trunk.

As the sun was setting, so was the warmth of the day, and Julie could feel the slight breeze beginning to pick up. She was so distracted peering around their location, she didn't even notice Luke pulling out a basket and a number of blankets out of the trunk.

When she raised an eyebrow in amusement, he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "You'll see. Just give me a minute; wait here."

So, Julie took a minute to take out her phone and update her Tia that she would be home later. She also sent a quick message to Flynn, who requested hourly updates (although, clearly that wasn't going to happen, not when Luke captivated her with his eyes every time he looked at her). Julie slipped her phone back into her pocket, slightly put off by the eerie silence that surrounded them.

"Uh — Luke?"

She heard some shuffling and suddenly Luke appeared around the car. "Ready! Come on," and again, she latched onto his outstretched hand and followed him farther into the woody area.

There were a few trees and bushes to get through, but once they did, Julie could see why it was worth the hassle. The first thing she noted was the string of lights that overlooked the cliff they were standing on; they were looking at the entirety of Los Angeles. The next thing she noticed were the blankets stretched out on the grass, with a basket and a few snacks laid out.

"Luke," Julie gasped, hand moving to cover her mouth to avoid anymore squeaky sounds from emitting. "This is beautiful. How did you find this place?"

Luke pulled on her hand and coaxed her to take a seat on the blankets. "I found this place years ago with the boys and it's just always been my place," he replied. "I like to come here to think, or write songs, or whatever really. It's just really relaxing."

Julie glanced around the blanket; there was fruit, crackers, cheese, finger sandwiches, the complete picnic package.

"Don't worry, I kept everything refrigerated during the game," he chuckled, "I had Alex put it in the trunk when I came to find you."

For a while, they ate in silence and gazed at the city lights.

"Hey," Luke murmured, turning to face her with a nervous expression. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, I just feel like it's something we should probably talk about. But, uh — so, what happens now?" He played with a strawberry between his fingers. "Like, with us."

Julie bit her lip. She appreciated his honesty, even amongst his nervousness, but it only served to make her nervous too. "You mean because we're both moving away to college?"

"Well — yeah," he responded. "I'm going to be honest. I really like you, and I think I've made that obvious. We _happen_ to be going to the same college and living on the same campus."

Julie's eyes followed his hands and how they were still fiddling with the strawberry. "I mean — I really like you too. And if I'm being completely honest," she fought against the way her cheeks reddened once again. "I just assumed we would go off to college — you know, _together_."

Luke's eyes widened and he broke out into a grin. "I didn't want to make any assumptions but I'd really be into that."

"Wait, wait," Julie interrupted, realizing something for the first time. "I didn't even ask you, I just assumed. Have you made your decision? Are you even going to Berklee for music?"

She had forgotten that he promised to keep an open mind about what he would be pursuing following graduation, and the amazing game he had just played could have really made a difference.

But to her surprise, Luke only laughed. "That's cute, Jules. But we both know where I'm going, and I'm following you."

A smile spread across Julie's features now that she knew once and for all, they were solid and they wanted the same things. It wasn't even just that they wanted the same things, it was how he expressed it, somehow always making Julie's heart flutter inside her chest.

"I should probably get you home," Luke said, but his eyes were trained on her face. "It's getting late."

Julie nodded, biting her lip and flushing when his eyes followed her movements. She cleared her throat and started packing away their food back into the basket. Luke grabbed all the blankets when they were back to their feet.

Setting the basket at her feet, she touched Luke's wrist softly to grab his attention. His eyes returned to her face and suddenly the blankets were no longer in his hands. "I just want to thank you for bringing me to your special place," she told him softly. "I really love it."

He had the view of millions of city lights, but somehow the brightest light was Julie Molina.

"Of course," Luke murmured. His hand slid up to cup the side of her face and she leaned into it. "Jules, I don't think I've ever gotten the chance to tell you how beautiful you are." When Julie tried to pull away from Luke in embarrassment, he only stepped closer. "You really are, and I'm so lucky."

"We're both lucky this somehow worked out," she replied. Her body felt like it was on fire just by looking into Luke's eyes. "I was completely ready to block that annoying unknown number after the first night."

Luke's eyes kept flickering between her eyes and her lips; he could hardly focus on what she was actually saying. "I'm glad you didn't," he mumbled in a deeper tone.

"Me too."

And when Luke kissed her in front of millions of Los Angeles lights, she couldn't imagine a more perfect moment to solidify the start of their relationship.

They made their way back to Luke's car shortly after (and yes, she might've let go of a branch too early and it hit Luke in the face, but it was only because his kiss _did things_ to her insides that she didn't know how to deal with yet). When Luke got into the car and fired up the heat, he also reached into the backseat and grabbed an old Los Feliz soccer hoodie and passed it to Julie.

"It's cold," he explained, then added with a sheepish smile, "Plus, isn't that how relationships go? You steal all my clothes now?"

Julie didn't want to tell him that she wouldn't know because her relationship experience was severely limited, but she was also busy smiling like an idiot because he said _relationship_ and God, he just really made her heart happy.

"I'm glad we're in agreement," she giggled and happily pulled the hoodie over her head.

She couldn't think of a single moment where she had been this happy. She knew it was only the beginning and there was a lot that could go wrong; admittedly, a lot could go wrong but she knew after everything that had already transpired between them, whatever did happen would be worth it. And they still had about a month of high school left, and if they could get through that, anything else that came at them would have its work cut out.

And even if the entire night wasn't proof that they would work, and they were truly something special, when Luke turned up the volume to an obscene number and started yelling out the lyrics through the open window, Julie knew.

She knew this was it for her.

Either he would ruin her or make her the happiest for the rest of her days, but she was dying to find out.

Luke walked Julie up to her Tia's doorstep, hands swinging in between them. "I had a great night, Jules."

Boldly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving in close. "Thanks for the date. Next time, it's on me."

"I would expect nothing less from my badass Dahlia," he laughed, tipping his head to kiss her goodnight.

Julie didn't think she would ever get tired of the way he kissed her; so boldly, yet so delicately.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, if Flynn doesn't mind?" He asked, stepping down from the porch.

Julie nodded, biting her lip to hide her ridiculously large smile. "I'm sure she'll be cool with it."

Luke shot her another dazzling smile, one that could literally bring anyone to their knees. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Jules."

"Night, Luke."

He stepped up quickly to place a quick kiss on her forehead.

Julie watched as he quite literally skipped all the way to his car, but opened her front door to sneak inside when she noticed he wouldn't leave until she was in safely. For a moment, she had to lean against the front door, because there was no way all of that just happened. Things like that didn't happen to her, they just didn't.

But as she made her way up the stairs to her new room, and collapsed face first onto her bed, she realized, they really did.

It was an unknown journey ahead of her, and Luke was truly everything she wasn't; mischievous and adventurous, but she knew with certainty, she wanted to take this journey with him by her side.

**_june 1, 2021 _ **

**✨** **luke** **✨** **: so, there were a few things i forgot to say tonight**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: ????????_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: if you were a transformer, you’d be optimus fine**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: uh what_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: is there an airport nearby?? or is that just my heart taking off?**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: oh my god, what is happening right now_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: are you a campfire?? because you’re hot and i want s’more**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: LUKE PATTERSON ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK ME UP RIGHT NOW_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i didn’t get the chance to do this before but i couldn’t let all of these lines go to waste**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: oh babe, you really could have_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i hope you liked my sweater, it’s made of boyfriend material**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: that was the one_

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: you’ve done it_

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: you’ve officially picked me up_

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: i am yours_

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: success**

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: i’m yours too jules**

 _🌺_ _julie_ _🌺_ _: goodnight boyfriend_ 😜

 **✨** **luke** **✨** **: goodnight girlfriend** **😘**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adhjdjflsdk;sdfs i hope this was an adequate chapter to round off the adorable start of their relationship. the next chapter will tie everything together; the end of their high school year, karen and the twins, PROM, GRADUATION and i couldn't end this fic without a glimpse into their college life.
> 
> i'm so excited for you all to read it
> 
> and like i mentioned for my future projects, i've had this urge to write an oddly specific grocery store au with the squad as working employees (mostly bc i work as a grocery store supervisor and yall we have dealt with some wild ass stuff) so it's kind of like julie is the newbie into the work fam, and she's welcomed into their crazy life and all the wild work experiences. my inspiration is pearlcaddy's fic series the wizarding world of food service as a weirdly specific au and i'm pretty excited about it tehe. it's going to be a long ass one-shot so it'll probably be a while before it's out. 
> 
> anyway, thank you all for listening. the epilogue will be out soon!!! 
> 
> thank you all again, i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> stay safe everyone x


	9. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julie and luke get their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> it's here, FINALLY. i'm so sorry it took so long, but i'm happy to announce it's a beautiful 7.6k wrap up that i am genuinely happy with!! 
> 
> i just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has supported this story, i love you all so much!!! (i mean this story has FOUR HUNDRED COMMENTS i'm screaming) so i really hope you all enjoy this ending, and thank you so much for all the support!!
> 
> ENJOY!!

Everything had slowly fallen into place for Julie.

For once in her life, she could say she was truly happy and mean it with 100% certainty.

It was the little things that made the biggest difference. She could finally sleep in; she didn't have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to serve Karen her weirdly expensive and imported coffee. She was finally even able to go to sleep early because she wasn't up to her neck folding laundry that wasn't even hers. If she chose to stay up late, it was because she was happily texting her _boyfriend_.

Simply not having to see Karen's face every day was enough to keep her happy, but even things such as Luke purposely going out of his way to pick her up every day for school made her heart soar. It was part of her everyday routine that Flynn would pick her up before school and they would make their way to Julie's locker where she, unbeknownst to her, would see her Charming every day. Now, Luke picked her up (right at her doorstep because he was a gentlemen like that). And as they walked to her locker, their new routine was to share a sweet kiss so he could go off with the boys and Julie could spent some much needed girl time with her favourite girl.

When Julie finally found the time to stop by Karen's house to gather the rest of her things, that’s when everything truly changed.

Luke had a meeting with his academic advisor, so he wasn't able to help move her things out, but Flynn and her trusty jeep were up for the challenge (it was also so they could get this done quick before Karen or the twins arrived home). Flynn stuffed as much as possible into every box she could find, organization be damned. Julie was a bit gentler; going through everything she owned, especially things from her childhood forced her to stop for a minute and reminisce.

When she pulled out a dusty old box from the top shelf of her closet, she stopped for a moment. She didn't recognize the box, nor did she remember what was in it. So, when she opened it to find multiple leather bound notebooks, Julie nearly gasped. She recognized the binding, and when she opened one up, she spotted the loopy handwriting and immediate tears sprung into her eyes.

They were her mom's notebooks, the ones she used to write her lyrics in.

When her mom first passed away, Julie didn't even want to look at them; they just hurt too much. But her dad refused to let her forget the musical legacy that was her mother, and he kept these notebooks because he knew Julie would come around eventually; she loved music and her mom far too much not to. Julie kept flipping through the journal, mesmerized by her mother's talented and beautiful words.

A folded piece of paper dropped out of the back and Julie bent down to grab it. It took her a moment to read over the contents, but when she finished, she promptly dropped it again.

"No _freaking_ way."

"What?" Flynn popped her head up from the other side of Julie's bed. She was currently on her hands and knees, shoving all of Julie's clothes into garbage bags. However, Julie couldn't find it in herself to speak. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish, and her brain was positively short-circuiting. "Jules, what is happening with your face right now?"

Julie's gaze was stuck on the wall in front of her. She could feel her hands moving wildly, but that was as much as she could manage in this state of shock. "I — I'm — my Dad — what the _hell_?"

Flynn swooped down to pick up the paper and read the contents of the sheet. Julie watched as her eyes widened with every line she read. "Dude," she gasped, latching onto Julie's arm in a tight grip. "This is your Dad's will."

"I know."

"I thought Karen said he didn't leave one."

"She _did_."

“Her signature is right there as a witness.”

“I _know_.”

Flynn's eyes scanned the contents of the document once again. "Julie, he left you — well, he left you _everything_."

And he did.

Written on the legal document, it certified that all his money and possessions, including Mel's, the house, the cars, belonged to Julie. And Julie never belonged to Karen; she was supposed to be in Tia Victoria's custody until she turned 18 and could legally claim all her assets.

So, Julie packed up all her things, met with Tia Victoria and a lawyer, and counted down the days until Karen and the twins were officially evicted. Everything was now hers, including her Dad's most prized possession (other than his family, of course), his diner.

Julie was happy to have it back in her life, the way it was meant to, the way it was when she grew up. She hired back all the old crew, scrapped the ridiculous uniform, reverted the menu back to her father's favourites, and once she was satisfied with all the changes, she transferred the deed to Tia Victoria. Her aunt refused, of course, but Julie made a pretty convincing argument. She was about to leave for school and wouldn't be around, and Tia Victoria could give this diner so much more than she could, as her focus was elsewhere.

It was still in the family and she trusted her Tia wholeheartedly. Julie couldn't picture it any other way, but she was struck with one more idea before the transfer was finalized. She loved the name Mel's, but it was chosen by her grandfather, well-beyond her years. If she really wanted to honour the establishment and honour her parents, she had one more change to implement.

With a fresh new start, came a fresh new name.

She brainstormed a bit, but ultimately thought her father would agree with her selection, _Rose's_.

Julie loved it, and more importantly, Tia Victoria adored it so much, she immediately started crying and promised to honour Rose's in the best way she knew how.

Julie was slowly starting to get her affairs in order. She was leaving for college in less than a month and there was still _so_ much to do. Not having to worry about the diner was a bonus, and she also didn't have to worry about the new house she just inherited because it was already on the market. While Julie did have some amazing memories in that house, they were unfortunately overshadowed by the atrocities of Karen and she just wanted to be free from it all.

She wanted her focus to be elsewhere. This was the end of her senior year and there was still so much to look forward to. She was keenly aware of that fact; they were well into June, which meant prom and graduation were just around the corner. Julie hadn't given prom much thought throughout the year; never in her wildest dreams did she think she would have a date, much less a _boyfriend_.

Maybe she was a bit ahead of herself. She technically didn't have a date. _Yet_. She tried not to stress about it, but God, how could she not? She went dress shopping with Flynn at the beginning of June, because even if on the off-chance she didn't have a date, she would still go with her best friend. And Flynn, being the greatest that she was, kept reassuring her that Luke was going to ask. I mean, he was her boyfriend, it was just a given, right?

But the closer they got to prom night, the more worried she became. It wasn't until one night, nestled under a blanket in Tia Victoria's basement that Luke finally even mentioned prom... but it wasn't exactly how Julie pictured it.

He had made an off-hand comment, something about Sunset Curve possibly playing a few songs, and how he hoped Julie didn't mind if he left her for a few minutes.

Naturally, Julie was confused as hell.

"Wait — what?"

Luke's focus stayed on the television in front of him. His arm was around Julie's shoulders and she was squeezed in comfortably on his chest. It was like he wasn't even aware of the words he was saying. "Oh, it won't be for long, I promise."

"No, but you said prom."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, chuckling. "You know, it's that giant party for seniors before graduation. Do you not know what prom is?"

At his obliviousness, Julie couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, and he looked like a lost, confused puppy. "Are you saying you want us to go to prom together?"

Luke pulled away slightly, a frown pulling at his lips; suddenly, he looked very insecure. "Oh — _oh_. Shit, I just assumed we were going together because, y'know, we're _together_." He was scratching the back of his head in that nervous way he did. "Do you not want to go with me? Because that's — well, that's okay too."

Julie's heart stopped for a beat. His eyes were wide, staring at her nervously and biting his lip because he genuinely did not understand what was going on. He was so sweet, far too sweet for his own good, but it was perfectly Luke. He looked so lost and utterly clueless that Julie couldn't help but smile and place a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips.

His lips quirked in a small smile, but he was still waiting expectantly for Julie's reply.

"No, of course I want to go with you, Luke," Julie said softly, safely putting his fears at ease. He easily relaxed, bringing a hand to rest on her knee under the blanket. "I just thought you were going to ask me, is all."

The frown immediately returned to his soft features. "I forgot to ask you," he mumbled blankly. "How did I _forget_ to ask my date to be my _date_?"

Julie couldn't help but laugh. She didn't care how it came to be, she was just glad they were finally on the same page. Her hand found its way to the back of his neck where it scratched gently against his scalp; it was one of his favourite things in the entire world (after the boys, his guitar and well, Julie, of course). "It's okay, babe," she reassured him. It seemed to put him at ease, but unbeknownst to her, his mind was working in full gear to plan the perfect promposal.

It happened when she least expected it.

Ever since they made their relationship official, Luke and the boys insisted she and Flynn come to their weekly Friday night gigs. It became a routine of theirs; Julie and Flynn would arrive just in time, play the role of their biggest fans in the crowd, and then meet the band for a late-night milkshake.

This particular Friday night, Julie and Flynn were smack-dab in the middle of the electric crowd, and they joined the groans of disappointment when Reggie announced this would be their last song for the night.

"But before we finish this night off," Luke called out into the microphone. He never wore sleeves when he performed, and this particular complete black outfit of his, coupled with the sweat from his performance, was certainly doing things to Julie. "I just have one quick question to ask."

Julie would have been confused, but she was so distracted by his glistening biceps that she was hardly paying any attention to his words.

"Julie," he smiled into the microphone and when his eyes landed on hers, she was suddenly very aware of the situation (if she wasn’t so shocked, she probably would have killed him for making her the center of attention in this packed room). "The light of my life, the reason I breathe, God's gift to the world," he was laughing as he got through the words and Julie was hit with a wave of emotion as she recalled one of their conversations months ago (where she accused him of being high because really, who calls people that?). "Also known as my beautiful girlfriend, will you do me the incredible honour of accompanying me to the prom?"

And if his piercing green eyes weren't enough, a spotlight dropped on her out of nowhere and suddenly, Flynn was producing a beautiful bouquet of _dahlia's_ from behind her back with a proud smile on her lips.

Julie didn't know where to focus; her blurry gaze was flickering between the flowers and Luke's hopeful but dopey grin. She didn't think a simple 'yes' was enough of a response to his romantic gesture; so, powering through the overwhelming anxiety of having literally _all_ eyes on her, she made her way through the crowd to the edge of the stage.

Luke met her at the edge, squatting to somewhat reach her height.

"I would absolutely love to accompany you to prom, Luke," she replied with a ridiculous smile. And because that still wasn't enough, she stretched onto her tip-toes and met his lips in a kiss. It wasn't anything glamorous, she could hardly even reach his face; but the excited smile Luke wore as they pulled apart was more than enough for now (she would be sure to show him just how much she appreciated his gesture with kisses later).

As she turned back to the crowd, she was met with cheers from every direction, and she laughed along with them. Together they jammed out to Sunset Curve's last song, and Julie couldn't imagine a more perfect night.

But then prom night arrived and everything she thought she knew about a perfect night was completely overwritten.

Luke appeared at her door in a beautifully classic black suit with a white dress shirt. He opted to go with a black tie, and Julie had to do a double take because she had never seen him so dressed up. If she was honest, she had never seen him wearing so many clothes at once, considering he usually opted for cut-offs (and by the way he kept tugging at his tie all night, he was well aware of that fact as well). It was a nice change and a sweet reminder of their first meeting, but when they danced this time, it was to loud music blaring from the speakers and surrounded by dozens of other couples (they both preferred their quiet outside gazebo rendezvous instead).

It was the typical pre-prom affair.

Luke met Tia Victoria at the door, complete with a bouquet of flowers just for Tia (that boy really loved his flowers). Julie really didn't want to make a big deal of the night, which is why she was planning on already being downstairs before Luke arrived to avoid the whole — walking down the stairs, all eyes on her, intensely dramatic — ordeal that was Julie making an entrance.

But he was early, so Julie really had no other choice.

When she started on the first step, she met Luke's electric green gaze and watched as he quite literally lost his train of thought in his conversation with Tia Victoria. She wanted to make sure she didn't trip down the stairs, so she didn't hold his gaze as she made her way down, but she didn't have to because Luke was too busy trying to close his jaw before he started drooling.

Tia Victoria took this as her cue to bid them goodnight and wish them a good time, dropping a kiss on Julie's temple as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Luke," Julie exclaimed softly, reaching forward to grasp his tie with her fingers. "You look so good! How do you feel about this tie though?"

"I look good?" He snorted, finally snapping out of his trance. "Julie, you look freaking phenomenal. You should warn a guy next time. I'm like —" Luke pulled on his tie and Julie caught the red flush spreading over his cheeks. "I think I'm overheating."

Julie couldn't help but laugh, an identical blush covering her cheeks as well.

Before they left, Luke pulled out a corsage from his pocket, (surprise it contained dahlia’s), but it matched with the soft pink of her dress. He tugged it over her wrist, then brought it closer to his mouth so he could place a soft kiss on the inside of her arm. His emerald eyes were so deep and captivating that she was honestly debating if she wanted to leave the house, or just kiss him senselessly for hours right there and then. But then there was a honk from outside, and Luke led her outside with a shameless smirk.

Julie was more than surprised to see the party bus parked on the street (not as surprised to see Reggie hanging his head out the window to scream his hello's to Julie), but apparently his date Kayla had a familial connection. She was surrounded by all her friends, except Flynn but she was tasked with the honour of DJing the prom. Julie spent the entire night dancing; there was hardly a second where she was able to relax. Every time she dropped into a chair, or stopped to take a drink, Luke would be right behind her, grabbing her hand or latching onto her waist to pull her back onto the dance floor.

She should have expected he would be the type to dance the entire night, what with his energetic nature, but her heel-clad shoes were protesting in pain. When she tried to sneak off for the fifth time, and felt Luke's hands on her hips, she groaned in protest. "No," she moaned, turning in his grip to lean her head against his chest. "My feet are killing me Luke, I can't keep up with you anymore."

"Oh," he smiled sheepishly, grabbing her elbow gently to guide her into a chair. "You could've just said so."

And because he was literally a God-sent boyfriend, he bent down, gently pushed aside her dress and began to remove her shoes for her. Luke had done a lot of things since they first met (virtually and in person), but this just had to be one of the best (maybe she was just saying that because her feet were in so much pain, but she stood by that statement for now).

It was probably in that moment that she realized she was genuinely, truly, falling in love with him, and that it wouldn't be long before she was ready to say those three little words.

But for now, she just wanted to enjoy the moment. And now that her mind had one less thing to be preoccupied about, a mischievous idea popped into her head. Julie wasn't known to be mischievous; that was all Luke.

But she had a feeling he wouldn't object to this suggestion.

Julie pulled him up by his tie, savouring the adorably confused expression. When she started pulling him in the opposite direction of the dance floor, he awkwardly dropped her shoes in the chair and followed apprehensively. "But Julie — your shoes!"

"I don't care about my shoes right now, Luke."

When she pulled him into a dark corner, away from the lights and pounding music, he started to laugh.

"Are you about to sacrifice my soul to the devil or something? What are we doi—"

He was effectively cut off when Julie pushed her lips up against his. She was standing on her tip-toes, pulling him down by way of arms wrapped around his neck. She could feel his smile, and it only made her heart want to burst even more.

"Right, yeah. This is okay too," Luke mumbled like the dork he was. He expertly flipped them so Julie's back was against the wall (she was _exhausted_ from those shoes all night, so it was only considerate for him to do so).

Maybe they lost track of time in the corner, and maybe they got caught by a chaperone. But they giggled about it the entire time, and even for the rest of the night, they were so innately happy, Julie couldn't stop laughing. She laughed with Luke, she laughed _at_ Luke, she laughed with Flynn and Alex and Reggie, and she couldn't imagine a life anymore where she wasn't laughing.

This was how her life was supposed be, and she would never accept anything less ever again.

Even when prom was, for all intents and purposes over, she didn't want the night to end. So, when she had the idea to keep the party going, her friends were all on board because no one else wanted to go home either. They were all thinking their normal routine, milkshakes at Rose's or something along those lines, but Julie was on an adrenaline high and she was looking to do something a little more reckless.

So, when she suggested heading to the beach for a late night swim, everyone thought she was joking. Even when they realized she wasn't, they were all on board anyway.

"You only live once," Reggie had said, nudging Alex with his shoulder. "YOLO. It's in a song, so it must be true."

Julie and the rest of the girls left their shoes in the party bus (at this late point in the night, Julie could hardly even look at them without feeling pain). Plus, it was already hard enough to walk in the sand with flat shoes, just imagine trying in heels. Julie wasn't sure everyone would actually be down for a swim; it was Los Angeles, and it was quite warm still, but the ocean was cold and the aftermath was even colder.

So, she was pleasantly surprised when Alex's date, Willie, held out a hand to Alex, who excitedly took it and set off into the ocean. Reggie instantly shot off after them, obliviously running straight through them. Kayla and Flynn made their way slowly (Julie knew, sure as day, Flynn would _never_ willingly go into the ocean at this time of night, but she'd be open to dipping her feet in).

"Hey, you okay?" Luke asked, latching onto her hand so they could walk through the sand. He watched his friends with a smile in his eyes, but he was also keeping a close eye on his girlfriend. Not that she wasn't about having fun, but this suggestion was definitely out of her comfort zone, and he just wanted to be sure he wasn't missing anything.

But Julie was okay. She just wanted to take this opportunity to do something wild, something different for a change. She never had the friends to go out and do something crazy at odd hours of the night. While Flynn was always down for everything, it was a completely different experience with a group of friends instead of just one person. Flynn was always more than enough for Julie, but even Flynn could admit, she loved the new additions to their duo (Reggie _always_ kept things interesting).

And when the party bus stopped in front of Tia Victoria's house and Luke walked her to the door like a gentlemen, she laughed and hid her face at the loud whooping that came from her friends. It was the perfect ending to a perfect night, and with a quick kiss from her boyfriend, she found herself skipping up to her room, feeling ready to take on her next journey.

Her next journey? Graduation.

It was only a few days away and it was a bittersweet ending to an otherwise mediocre high school experience. It wasn’t a great experience by any means, but at least it came through with an epic finale.

Julie couldn’t deny that she was nervous. Even as she stood in line with her entire graduating class to make their way to their seats, she felt like she could throw up at any moment. Luckily she was nowhere near the front few rows as it was sorted alphabetically by last name, which also meant Alex was a few seats ahead of her. His friendly smile helped reassure her nerves. Luke wasn’t far behind, right next to Reggie (and the two of them together were causing a ruckus that kept earning glares from the academic staff). Flynn was far up in the second row, and by the bored expression on her face, she couldn’t wait for this to be over.

But even if Flynn wasn’t particularly excited, that didn’t stop Julie from jumping to her feet when Flynn crossed that stage. Flynn had been with her through everything; every moment, good or bad, she was there and of course, clapping and screaming at this moment was not nearly enough to thank her for everything, but it was a start.

And then it was Alex’s turn, and he walked across that stage as if it was his own runway. He was smiling and he looked confident, and unbelievably appreciative of the noises Luke and Reggie were making from the crowd. He already knew he had the bestest friends in the world, but if he ever needed proof, this would be a perfect example. Julie cheered from the side of the stage, forgetting about the fact that she was up next.

“Julie Molina!”

Julie took a deep breath, stretched her lips in a smile and walked with a purpose. Every single roadblock, every single tragedy she had ever experienced led her to this very moment; the moment where the rest of her life would begin.

This year had been great, but the future would only be better.

And if she wasn't sure of that, one look at the crowd told her everything she needed to know.

Tia Victoria was up on her feet, screaming her lungs out and holding her phone high up in the air. It wasn't a tactically smart decision to have their entire diner staff show up for her ceremony, so they thought of the next best option and facetimed during Julie's big moment. Just the sight of her Tia's proud expression was enough to bring tears to her eyes, but to look a little closer and see Luke, quite literally getting up onto his chair to cheer her on, had her smiling and crying with little shame. He was up on his chair, pushing down onto Reggie's shoulders in excitement as they cheered her on. And because Alex was just being Alex, he excitedly stepped up on all chairs as he made his way back to his seat, mirroring Luke in their dorky (but unbelievably appreciated) antics.

Julie thanked her principle, accepted her diploma and continued off the stage. She didn't want to wipe away her tears yet, because then it would be painfully obvious she was nearly sobbing on stage, but God, she was just so happy. She stopped at the end of the stage to move her tassel to the opposite direction, and send an appreciative glance at all of her biggest supporters.

Luke stopped everything, his lips melting into a heart-stopping, charming smile.

He might've not been 100% sure before, but he was now.

He was unequivocally and irreversibly in love with Julie Molina.

And he had to tell her.

When it was Luke and Reggie's turns, Julie and Alex showed them the same enthusiasm as they did for them. Julie couldn't fathom getting up onto her chair without dying of embarrassment (or even worse, falling off the chair because of her block heels), but she hoped her proud and wistful expression was enough to communicate that to Luke.

As the ceremony ended and they were finally free, once and for all, Julie wanted nothing more than to find Tia Victoria. None of this would have been possible without her and she needed to show her appreciation with a big fat kiss on her cheek.

But Luke had other plans.

As soon as they were free, he made a bee-line for his girlfriend. When he spotted her a few feet away, he called out her name.

"Luke!" She cheered with a smile. He came for her quite confidently and she laughed when he whisked her up into a hug, her feet leaving the ground. 

While prom was definitely one of her favourite nights, Graduation day was definitely high up on the list of her favourite days.

And it only got better when Luke pulled away from the hug, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. His gaze travelled all across her face, to her pinched brow, fading smile and confused brown eyes.

“Sorry,” he shook his head, features changing into a sheepish smile. “I just — I really need to tell you something.”

Julie’s frown deepened. It didn’t necessarily mean it was bad news, but Julie was a realist.

And even though she was mentally and emotionally preparing herself for the worst, she physically had to take a step back at Luke’s next words.

“I love you,” he blurted, cringing at how lame and rushed his confession sounded. “I’m in love with you, like officially, one-hundred percent, no question about it.” Julie’s eyes widened and he couldn’t interpret her expression, but that didn’t stop him. “I love you.”

It could be argued that his confession was slightly cliché, in that it was on their graduation day, surrounded by their entire class, and of course, he would be feeling all these emotions full force. But he knew himself, and what he was capable of feeling and he knew, in this moment, that he had never felt so strongly about anyone like this before.

So, even as he stood there in front of her, bearing his soul, uncertainty quite literally crawling up his throat, he stood his ground because it was Julie.

They were meant to be. Right?

“Luke,” she finally broke the silence, and a hand slipped up to cover her mouth. When her eyes watered, Luke’s brows furrowed.

“Oh God — you’re crying?”

Julie was screaming at her brain to say something, anything, the three little words she was finally ready to say. But instead her eyes were leaking and she couldn’t form the words she wanted.

“Jules, please don’t cry. I’m sorry — shit, okay, maybe this was too soon. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to —”

Julie shook her head, placing a gentle hand on his cheek to calm his obvious anxiety. Holding his gaze, she placed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips (it was her go-to kiss location. Give him enough to satisfy, but always leave him wanting more). “I love you, Luke.”

It wasn’t as glamorous as she was intending, and she half-expected to be the one to say it first, but this would work too. The way his eyes lit up, and the smile that stretched on his lips, had her wrapping her arms back around his neck in affection. He swiftly pulled her into a kiss, and she revelled in the feeling of his lips. It was short, chaste (PG because _location_ ) but it was filled with love; actual, mutual, affectionate love.

“Can you say it again?” He requested quietly in her ear. When she pulled back, he was biting his lip, attempting to hide his proud grin. “I want to hear it again.”

So, she leaned in close, lips pressed against his ear, and whispered, “I love you, Charming.”

And maybe the next kiss he gifted her with wasn't as appropriate in front of all these people, but he really didn’t care.

* * *

Julie spent the remainder of her summer living life to the fullest before she went away.

It was Los Angeles, the centre-point for talent, and that's what she was; talented (at least that's what Luke told every single day). She knew she had to work on her public performance skills, because one open-mic night in front of her school was not nearly enough to prepare her for a full-fledged music program. So, she spent her summer nights playing everywhere she could.

Luke and his band had quite a bit of connections, and apparently Luke was a professional at booking gigs by doing and not taking no for an answer. Some weeks it felt like she was on tour, playing somewhere new every night, but it was so much fun. She learned so much about herself and her confidence, and she was even inspired to write new songs, just so she could sing them.

Plus, Luke was there every single night to cheer her on, and what was better than her favourite tanned and sleeveless cheerleader?

Julie had helped Luke write songs before, especially before they had officially met, but they had never ventured into writing a song together, for both of them, a duet. It started one day in Luke's garage, where he was flipping through his song journal to show her everything he'd been working on lately (he'd been very inspired recently). Since she had recently started writing again, she pulled out her own journal. There was a lot of incomplete passages and random little blurbs. She wasn't sure what type of song she was trying to write, she just had a lot of thoughts and she wanted to put them on paper.

But then Luke glanced at them and stared for a long while, silent.

It made Julie nervous. Clearly he was a fantastic songwriter and she was just easing back into it, and it made her very anxious. But then a smile spread across Luke's lips and he looked at her as if she just solved world peace.

"Let's write a song together."

And so the idea was born, and Luke took all the random snippets of everything she'd written and worked his magic. Suddenly, they were working on a duet; she was working away on the piano, while Luke had his guitar in hand, switching between scribbling down lyrics and finding the perfect melody. He kept shoving his guitar pick into his mouth as he wrote in his journal and Julie couldn't help her eyes and how they always slid over to stare at him.

It took her years to get the courage to sing in front of a crowd again, but getting the courage to sing this duet with Luke in front of others? It took her much longer than she would like to admit. Sure, they had already professed their love for each other and continued to do so on the daily, but singing together was such an intimate act for both of them, and she was so nervous. So, they put it off and didn't talk about it for a while.

Then one night, after both Julie and Sunset Curve performed, Luke brought up the idea to sing Perfect Harmony. It was an old dive bar, on the outskirts of the city. She didn't know a single soul there except the boys, and it was the perfect opportunity to test out their chemistry and voices together in a performance.

She was nervous, but Luke, as always, calmed her down just by being himself. Before she knew it, she was pulling Luke up onto the stage, appreciating Reggie when he passed Luke's guitar to him. It wasn't perfect; it was an acoustic version as the boys weren't familiar with the song, but it was the perfect way to showcase their voices and how they blended perfectly together.

Somehow, as they sang that last note together, she was even more in love with him.

Julie spent the entire summer perfecting her performance skills and having fun, and before she knew it, move-in day was upon her. Not only was she attending her music program with Luke, but Alex and Reggie were also accepted into the program (she wasn't surprised; if anyone in Admissions saw even one of their performances together, they would know they were meant to be in that program). As a result, the three of them were renting an off-campus apartment, while Julie got herself a single dorm room on campus.

The four of them decided to make a road trip out of it, renting a trailer to put all of their stuff in, and make the 43 hour trip across country. They stopped at Julie's last, and as the boys finished loading up her things, Julie was preoccupied saying goodbye to her Tia Victoria and Flynn. She cried, _a lot_ , and so did they, but Julie was finally following her dreams and this was just the price they all had to pay. Because of the distance, it wasn't like she was able to come back every other weekend, so it would be a while before she was able to come back home; thank God for technology nowadays.

One of the most difficult moments of her life was pulling away from her Tia Victoria's hug. Most of her family had been ripped away throughout her lifetime, and now here she was, willingly walking away from the only family she had left. But they all knew it was for the best; so, with a heavy heart (and very swollen and tearful eyes), she waved a last goodbye and crawled into the backseat of Alex's truck. Luke barely waited for the vehicle to be moving before he pulled Julie across the backseat to cuddle her into his chest. He didn't say anything, but he wanted to keep her close to offer his support, and also give her the space to do whatever she needed.

It was a difficult change to come to terms with, and each of them would be dealing with the adjustment in different ways that worked for them.

For Julie, yes, her heart hurt, and yes, she might cry for a bit, but Luke's arms would soon soothe her pain and she'd be ready to embark on her new adventure. She knew the boys were probably feeling their own losses now too, and she appreciated the lengths they went to make their super long drive as cheerful and comfortable as possible.

Namely, rolling down the windows and screaming the lyrics to their favourite songs.

It made her forget about her sadness and helped her openly embrace the new adventure ahead of her.

"Oh my God," Reggie cried, coughing as he choked from his place in the passenger seat. "I think I swallowed a bug!"

* * *

Julie suspected that college was going to be challenging. That's what all her teachers said to her before she graduated; they constantly put the fear of Satan into their students that it would be one of the hardest experiences of their lives.

However, they seriously underestimated how rewarding it could also be.

Julie immediately made friends within her first week. Everyone on her dorm floor was so friendly (nervous and scared, just like her) and a lot of them happened to have the same freshman year classes. She always had someone to talk to in the communal areas, and when she wanted to be alone, she could escape to her single dorm room.

Luke spent a fair bit of time in her room. Whenever they had breaks in between classes, he just made his way over to her dorm since he was already on campus. Sometimes the boys came with (other times they were sickened by how cute Julie and Luke were together) and it was a regular occurrence for Julie to walk into her room to find them scattered everywhere. She never complained; there was never a dull moment with them around.

For it being a music college, there was no shortage of musical events all over campus. When they weren't busy with classes and homework, there was always some type of open-mic night, musical challenge or parties to attend all over campus. It kept them busy and creative, and that's how Julie started performing with boys.

It started one random open-mic night when Sunset Curve was supposed to perform, but Luke came down with a cold. His voice was raspy and congested and no matter how many times they insisted he was sick and couldn't play, he just refused. He said he never missed a performance and he wasn't going to start now. "The show much go on," he had said right before sneezing three times in a row.

Even minutes before they were supposed to go on stage, and he looked as if he was ready to pass out, he still refused. Julie had her hand over his forehead, quite clearly feeling his fever, even though he insisted he was fine.

"You are _not_ fine," she snapped, rolling her eyes. She was a little sick and tired of him continuously trying to play the hero; just because he was sick didn't mean anyone would think any less of him. Not only that, but Julie knew if he prevailed, went up on stage and sang anyway, he would absolutely wreck his throat and voice for much longer than one show. He would just end up missing more shows and she and the boys would never hear the end of it.

And she couldn't let him do that.

"I'll sing for you."

Three heads turned in her direction.

"Wait, what?" Luke croaked, red eyes watery.

Julie ran a hand through his hair affectionately. He hadn't even gone up on stage yet, and he was already all sweaty. "You're going to wreck your throat if you sing tonight. Let me help."

"She's right, dude," Reggie agreed, reaching out to squeeze Julie's shoulder. "Plus, we've been talking about this for ages. It's about time Jules sang with Sunset Curve."

Luke conceded with a frown, nodding his head. "Okay. I just didn't want to let you guys down."

"You're so dumb sometimes, Luke," Alex shook his head with an amused smile.

And so, that was the first night Julie ever performed with the boys. It absolutely killed Luke that he couldn't sing more than backup vocals (that is, if he didn't want Julie to throw her microphone at his head), but their set turned out fantastic anyway. And when the boys insisted that this should become a more regular occurrence, Julie couldn't refuse. Before she knew it, they were playing together every other weekend and everyone loved it. Including a certain music producer who happened upon their performance one night.

It was surreal, and no one could believe that it was actually happening.

But their music was actually appreciated, by people with power, and they actually offered to pay for the rest of their schooling if they signed a record deal with their company. It was safe to say that it was a shock to all, and Reggie may or may not have fainted, but they were all ecstatic when the paperwork checked out.

It was official; they were getting signed (they were still working on the band name).

If someone had told Julie, she and her best friends would get signed to a record label under 25, she would have laughed hysterically. Her life used to be a natural disaster, and then suddenly it wasn't, and she really only had one thing to blame for that.

Luke Patterson.

Ever since he popped into her life, it was never the same. She finally had things to look forward to, _someone_ to look forward to; it was as if she was given a chance to start over and make a change. And it worked. A few years ago, she refused to sing, much less get up on stage and perform in front of people. But because of Luke, she was able to do that once again. If she wasn't, this record deal would never be a possibility.

Julie really couldn't thank Luke enough, but she would spend the rest of their lives trying.

Later that night, Julie was too wired to sleep. But Luke knew her too well; so, he showed up outside her dorm room with cheeseburgers and iced coffees. She'd been thinking about him and all he did for her all day, and now that she was alone with him, she had to make sure he knew just how much she appreciated him.

"Luke," Julie pushed her food aside and crawled up beside Luke. He was sitting with his back against her headboard and looking over expectantly at Julie. "I just want you to know. None of what happened today would have been possible without you."

Luke's brows furrowed together, but she didn't miss the blush that spread over the apples of his cheeks. "Well, I obviously didn't birth you, Julie, and we all know you've been a star since you were born." At Julie's eye roll, he chuckled and continued, "What are you trying to say, babe?"

"If it wasn't for your incessant and annoying pestering, I wouldn't have gotten over my fear of performing."

"That was such a loving way to thank me," he replied sarcastically, poking at her side where he _knew_ she was ticklish.

She squirmed, leaning forward with _another_ eye roll. "Shut up, I'm serious. I can't ever thank you enough."

"I mean," a smirk spread across his lips, and suddenly his food and drink were forgotten, "I could definitely think of a few ways."

And maybe if it was any other day, she would push his cheeky smirk adorning face away with a laugh, but it was today, one of the happiest days of her life, and he had earned it.

So, when she rewarded him with a kiss (or five; he was quite greedy), she also whispered adoringly in his ear, "I love you, Charmdork."

No matter how much time passed since their initial messages, the nicknames never faded.

"I love you too, my little Dahlia."

And maybe Luke thought there was a still a little more Julie could do to show her appreciation, and maybe she agreed. It didn't help that Luke was _incredibly_ convincing.

But Julie didn't mind because she would gladly spend the rest of her life showing Luke just how much he was appreciated.

(And without a doubt, Luke would do the same.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH, IT'S FINALLY OVER :(
> 
> i'm hella sad it's over, but i'm really excited for my next project. i genuinely loved making my own spin on this classic movie, and i'm really happy with the direction it took. i hope this epilogue was enough to wrap everything up (also, how freaking cute are julie and luke UGH)
> 
> once again, thank you so much everyone! i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> stay tuned for my next multi-chapter project, the grocery store au that i've mentioned a few times now. chapter one should be up soon :)
> 
> stay safe everyone, and thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> AH WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK
> 
> i was super unsure about this chapter because it wasn't that exciting and then i realized i could probably just use it as an prologue or something for some background information, so i hope it was enough.
> 
> i'm really excited to get into the nitty gritty of this story, so i really hope you all enjoyed this enough to follow along! i'm not sure how many chapters this will be yet, i'm thinking at least four/five with everything i have planned???
> 
> anyway, enough rambling. but be sure to check me out on tumblr @ruzek-halstead if you want to see things like their twitter profiles, and actual imessage versions of their texts (i had a lot of fun with those)
> 
> stay safe everyone, thanks so much for reading!! x


End file.
